


Changing Winds

by cedricslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Marriage Contract, Nobility, Royalty, but also sort of stupid, harry is kind of a bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricslove/pseuds/cedricslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the battle of Hogwarts is over, the secrets of Harry's status in the world are revealed. At 17 the thoughts of inheriting a royal title, and being part of a marriage contract are all that occupies his mind. However, when a new political evil is revealed, Harry must stand with his new friends to face down a familiar foe. The course of history is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this story has been reworked several hundreds of times over the past few years. If it seems familiar that's because it was posted on ff.net but I will now be moving it over here. I hope that the political action as well as the personal drama holds your interest. This has never been betaed except by my own critical eyes so if you see a mistake please inform me! I look forward to hearing any constructive criticism along the way!

Harry snapped awake and shuffled into the bathroom warily checking his surroundings. He still wasn’t used to being in the Gryffindor Tower and the war had given him a heightened sense of paranoia. He stared at his reflection for several minutes and was startled to see the signs of age upon his face. It was May 23rd; three weeks to the day he had defeated Lord Voldemort in the very castle he was now working so hard to repair. This castle had once felt like home, but those months spent searching for Horcruxes had changed him, made him more bitter and cynical. He no longer felt at ease in the tower, and although the exact reason for this change eluded him, he knew that it was partly due to everything he had seen happen there. He couldn’t walk down a hallway without reliving Fred’s death, he couldn’t walk onto the grounds without seeing Colin’s body, and he had yet to enter the Great Hall, the knowledge that it was the last place he had seen the remaining member of his family was painful enough without going through reliving it. Harry quickly walked out of the dormitory and down to the common room, hoping to avoid Ginny, Ron, and Hermione; although he wasn't quite sure of the reason he was avoiding the latter two.

"Sneaking out again?" A soft, feminine voice asked from in front of the fireplace. Harry turned slowly, his eyes meeting the hazel ones of his best friend. "You can't avoid me forever Harry."

He stared at her in silence, eyes drinking her in before he responded. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm not even sure why I have been."

"Come and sit with me." Harry hesitated, glancing towards the stairs which led to the female dormitories. Hermione sighed, and made her way to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist. "She had no reason to act the way she did. You didn’t promise her anything or even contact her during those months."

He nodded slightly in agreement, putting an arm around her shoulders to draw her closer. "I never told her that we would be together after the war, but it's not as if I don't understand why she thinks that. I just don't want to hurt her again, not so soon after Fred."

Hermione smiled and shook her head against his shoulder. "You have always been so noble Harry. But now it's time for me to return the favor, and explain something to you, because I think you have the wrong impression." Hermione led Harry out of the common room and through the repaired hallways to the kitchens. They sat in silence as Kreacher prepared hot chocolate and a full breakfast for them. When the elf was finished Hermione began. "When I kissed Ron during the battle, I made a, well a rash decision. I was running on an emotional high, and I believe I would've kissed Grawp if he had been the one to make the suggestion to lead the elves to safety. I know that Ron has always had feelings for me, and I thought I felt the same way about him. But the kiss was awful; it was rather like he was trying to eat my face." Harry choked a bit on his sausage, and at a reproachful look from Hermione he broke out into laughter. "Harry it isn't funny," she scolded, a slight smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course it is Hermione. You have watched Ron eat for the past seven years, how could you think that he would be a good kisser?"

"Well he was the only boy I had ever kissed, and it was miserable. Not the way that I pictured my first and only kiss happening." The last part was whispered, as she stared down into her lap.

Harry placed a finger under her chin and raised it, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Hermione, you are beautiful." She blushed, and tried to avert her eyes, but Harry wouldn't let her. "But not only are you beautiful on the outside, you are beautiful on the inside. You care so much for other people, your efforts with S.P.E.W. demonstrate that, and you are the brightest witch I know. If it weren't for you, I would be dead by now. Not only did you save my sorry arse with your brain, but with your love. Did you know you were the first person I can remember hugging me?" Astonishment filled Hermione's eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Harry wasn't done yet. "Because of you, I was able to recognize love, to see that Sirius and Remus loved me as a son, even though we never spoke of such things. Before you, I thought that I was simply too horrid for anyone to care about, but you showed me how untrue that was. You saved me from harming myself almost every summer when I returned to the Dursley's because I thought about your beautiful face, and the fact that you loved me." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek, as she nodded. "I love you Hermione." Leaning in gently Harry kissed her, his lips gliding over hers, not exerting too much pressure. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, and she gave herself over to the kiss.

After a few seconds both of them pulled back and smiled at each other. "Thank you Harry. For making me feel beautiful, and loved, and giving me the first kiss that I always dreamt about."

"You are loved Hermione, and you need to realize that you deserve so much more than Ron could ever give you."

"I know." Hermione hesitated for a few seconds before looking back up. "Harry that kiss was really nice but…"

"You felt like you were kissing your brother?" Harry asked with a big smile. Hermione nodded apprehensively. "I felt the same way." Harry explained with a laugh. "I have always loved you and I thought that it was romantically but that kiss made me realize that I love you because you are the best big sister anyone could ask for." Tears began spilling out of Hermione's eyes and she threw herself into Harry's arms.

The two sat like that for a long while before Hermione spoke again. "Were you avoiding me because you thought Ron and I were together and would leave you out?" Harry nodded almost imperceptibly. "Oh Harry, I have always valued your friendship above his, and love you more. It's why I never doubted you when he did, and why I stayed with you. I will always be your left hand."

"You'll have to tell Ron you don't want to be with him. Be sure to use lots of small words though, or he won't understand"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione laughed and smacked him on the arm. "You are terrible. Besides you still have to face Ginny and explain that you don't want to be with her."

"I know. Let's both do it this week, and we can meet back up here for dinner and we can talk about it." Hermione agreed, and relaxed into Harry's arms again, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How have you been coping with being in the castle?"

"It's strange. This place used to be home, but now, I feel so disconnected with it. I don't really understand why."

"It's time for you to move on Harry." Hermione explained with a sad smile. "You had to defeat Voldemort with so little training from this place that you feel angry at Hogwarts for not preparing you. Professor McGonagall told me that they are going to be holding an N.E.W.T session in July and anyone who should have completed their seventh year will be able to take the test. If you don't pass you can return to either re-do or start your seventh year. I think you should take the test, and then move on. You will be able to get a job, even without excellent scores, and you could be away from all of the painful memories."

"But I'd be away from you." Harry said frowning. He hugged Hermione tight and was silent for several minutes. "Professor McGonagall spoke to me as well, and told me it would be detrimental to the school if I didn't come back. How would that look to parents and students alike if their savior was afraid to spend another year here? Besides she offered me the badge for Head Boy, and told me you are coming back next year to be Head Girl. I don't want to be away from you. I've been having terrible nightmares, and the only reason I didn't come to you was because I was afraid that Ron would be mad."

Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "Never let Ron come between us Harry. You mean so much to me, and I love you so." Harry tensed at her words, and Hermione pulled away to look him in the eye. "I know that because of your terrible relations you aren't used to hearing that but I am going to make it so that you are!" Harry kissed her forehead gently, and whispered his thanks. The pair was silent for a while longer before Hermione asked, "What are you going to do with the rest of the summer?"

"Well, the castle is almost done, and I need a break from everything, so I'm going to leave soon. I figure I'll live in Grimmauld Place, and fix it up, the way that Sirius and I always wanted to. But as soon as I leave I'm going to Gringotts. I never got to listen to Sirius's or my parent's wills and I want to know what they say. It would give me some closure. And I need to listen to Remus and Tonks's will as well, I'm not sure if they left me custody of Teddy, and I'll have to figure that out for the school year."

"I'll come with you of course." Hermione stated, and Harry smiled at his bossy friend. "I'll explain things to Ron this afternoon, and we can leave when we are ready. But don't worry about Teddy, I'm sure that Andromeda will want to help, with her daughter and husband both gone, she'll need something happy to live for, and a baby is perfect for that." With their plans settled the two friends stood from the table, and made their way from the kitchen to their places of work.  
…

A week later, June 1st, Harry and Hermione held hands as they walked towards the Hogwarts gate. They were silent during the trip, thinking of their earlier discussions with the Weasley siblings. Ron had reacted with anger at first, but had calmed himself down, surprising Hermione. He had assured her that he wished for her happiness, and had alluded to being happy that his best friends would be happy. Hermione had been confused by that statement, realizing that he meant her and Harry, but not being able to see why Ron would think that.

Harry had faced an extremely angry Ginny when he explained to her that they weren't going to be together. She had hexed him several times, before calming down and apologizing. When Harry told her that he understood, and that he was sorry for making her upset, she retaliated with anger once again. Harry stood there and let her hex him, stopping anything serious, but not reacting in anyway. When she had eventually tired herself out, and realized what she had done, she ran out, tears streaming down her face. Harry had simply watched her go, and then healed the minor scrapes she had inflicted. He hoped that she had gotten the anger out of her system, and could move on, but he was apprehensive about both. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand lightly, drawing his attention to the fact that they had now passed the edge of the ward line, and could apparate to Gringotts.

As soon as they arrived they were grabbed by two goblins, and were led into the back room. They were left there, with no explanation of what was happening. Hermione started to get nervous as time passed, but Harry assured her that he knew why they were there, and that he would take care of it. Finally, after half an hour of waiting the goblin security entered the room again, and held the door open for their superior. Harry leapt to his feet, and urged Hermione to do the same. The elder goblin took a seat and stared at the two humans for a few minutes before gesturing for them to sit. The silence lasted, a staring match between Harry and the goblin ensued. After five minutes of the two males staring at each other, Hermione became uncomfortable. Finally the goblin broke the silence. "Mr. Potter, you are not on the top of Gringotts favorite customer list at the moment. That stunt with breaking in, and destroying half the bank on your way out. You set our dragon free, leaving the oldest vaults without that added protection. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mr. Director, I am sorry for the damage caused to your bank, but I cannot be sorry for what I did, as my actions in your bank led to the destruction of one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes hidden within a vault. Without the Horcrux being destroyed Lord Voldemort would still be alive, and wreaking havoc on the world we inhabit. Although the goblins stayed neutral during the war, you took many losses. Surely the defeat of Lord Voldemort is worth it."

The director continued staring at Harry. "The destruction of Lord Voldemort is beneficial to all magical creatures. However, the destruction of my bank is the most important thing to me."

"I would like to remain a friend of the goblins." Harry stated. "When the Lestrange family died out all of their assets reverted to the Black family. I would like to donate all of the Lestrange family gold and liquid assets to Gringotts in order to rebuild. The harm that family caused should be put to good use."

The director was silent; Harry and Hermione were barely able to pick up the shock on his ugly face. "Are those yours to give Mr. Potter?"

"My godfather was Sirius Black, and even though his mother petitioned to disown him his father never went through with it after the younger son, Regulus, died. That meant that Sirius was the only heir and when he named me heir I inherited all the Black family assets. As explained, when the Lestrange family died with the death of Voldemort their assets reverted to Bellatrix Lestrange's maiden family, the Black family."

"Mr. Potter, you understand that the assets held in the Lestrange vault equal 5 million galleons, which is approximately 25 million pounds." Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth, thankful that neither of the men had turned to her. Harry nodded to the director. "Mr. Potter, I believe that we are going to have a beneficial relationship. Now what did you come here for? I doubt it was to be taken into custody by my security."

"You are correct in that assessment Mr. Director. I am here to listen to three different wills. I would like to listen to my parents' will, the late James and Lily Potter, the will of Sirius Black, and the will of the late Remus and Tonks Lupin."

The director snapped his finger and an assistant hurried into the room with three documents in hand. "The will of the Lupin's requires your presence, and the presence of Andromeda Tonks to be read. A letter will be sent to her posthaste. The will of Sirius Black requires your presence, the presence of Andromeda Tonks, Lady Malfoy, and Lord Draco Malfoy. A letter will be sent posthaste. The will of James and Lilly Potter requires your presence, and the presence of the House of Greengrass."

Harry was confused to the people required be present for the reading of the wills as well as the titles of nobility the director addressed the Malfoys with. But knowing that the people he loved had written them in for a reason he accepted it. "Will Hermione be able to join me?"

"No, she is not written into the wills and as such must wait outside. However, she can stand on the other side of glass so that you may both observe each other, and aid each other if need be."

"Thank you director. When do you think you will have a response to the letters?"

"Our first visitor has already arrived." The director snapped again, and the assistant opened the door to allow Andromeda Tonks into the room.

She rushed to Harry's side, and hugged him tight. The two had bonded after the funeral for Remus and Tonks. They had talked for hours about their shared memories of the werewolf and his wife. Andromeda and Harry had realized that they were closely related, Harry's grandmother, Dorea Black-Potter, was Andromeda's aunt. Since then Andromeda had been acting as a motherly figure for Harry, often showing up to Hogwarts with baby Teddy to check on the teen. Together she and Hermione were helping Harry replace his terrible memories of the Dursleys. "Oh Harry, I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear Remus and Nymphadora’s will."

"I know Aunt Andy, but we need to. We have to know the status of Teddy and make a plan."

Andromeda smiled through her tears at the young man who had come so far in the short time she had known him. "You are so grown up Harry. I'm proud of you."

Hermione stepped out of the room, and watched as Harry and Andromeda sat at a table, grasping hands underneath. A goblin quickly entered the room, and began reading the will. Hermione wished she could hear what was being said, but it was obviously hard for the two humans in the room to hear. The goblin finished speaking, and Harry began gesturing wildly. Hermione had no idea what was going on, but gathered it was about Teddy. She could only hope that everything was alright as Harry and the goblin argued about something. After several moments, it seemed the issue was resolved.

The goblin snapped, and the door swung open, allowing Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entrance to the room. Hermione wished she could be inside to lend support to Harry, who was looking extremely tense. The goblin tapped a parchment, and a figure of Sirius came out of it, obviously declaring his will. About halfway through Narcissa covered her face with her hands, and began to shake. The goblin tapped the parchment, pausing Sirius, and everyone stared at the blonde woman her son in obvious shock and discomfort. Andromeda laid a tentative hand on her younger sister's shoulder, and Narcissa smiled through her tears. The goblin continued the reading, and after several minutes, Draco was noticeably arguing with the goblin while Harry sat still shock evident on his face. When the goblin had finished, everyone in the room sat in silence before Narcissa, Draco, and Andromeda took their leave.

The goblin snapped his fingers once again, and this time a couple Hermione didn't know, but reasoned to be the Greengrass adults walked in, with a girl that Hermione recognized from Hogwarts. She was wearing a Slytherin green dress which complimented her tiny shape and blonde hair perfectly. Hermione watched Harry regard the people with obvious confusion, but he didn't say anything, instead gesturing to the goblin. He read through what appeared to be most of the will with no interruptions from the people in the room. When the goblin read a particular section Harry leapt to his feet, shock and horror evident on his face. He clenched his fists, and his face began turning bright red. Hermione tried to open the door, but found it was sealed. She pounded on the window, and Harry caught her eye, seeming to calm down slightly, until the blonde girl made a comment. Harry turned on her, and dragging her from her seat, threw her against the wall, pinning her there with his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched Hermione leave the room, feeling rather anxious to not have his best friend by his side throughout the reading of the three wills. He knew she would be watching, and lending her support, but it wasn't quite the same thing. He sat at the table next to Andromeda, and they grabbed hands under the table. "Herein lies the will and testament of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. I, Remus John Lupin, declare this to be my will, and I revoke all other wills and codicils. I leave all of my personal effects to my son, Ted Remus Lupin. At the age of fourteen he will inherit the lands, and moneys that belong to me. I leave the care of my son to his godfather, Harry James Potter. Until such a time when Harry James Potter can devote his full time to raising my son, I leave Ted Remus Lupin in the care of Andromeda Tonks née Black. I, Remus Lupin, hereby sign this document and declare it to be my last Will."

Harry and Andromeda were both silent, regarding the goblin strangely. "How am I supposed to take care of a child? I'm not even eighteen yet, and I still need to complete my final year at Hogwarts. I can't have a baby there with me!"

"That is why there is the provision for the child's grandmother to watch over him. That won't be a problem will it ma'am?"

"Of course not. You needn't worry Harry. I will continue taking care of Teddy, and when you finish Hogwarts you can take custody of him."

"Are you sure Aunt Andy? I don't know anything about children, and I don't think I'd be a very good parent."

"You will be Harry. You already care for Teddy so much. And you needn't do it alone. We have over a year to figure it out." Harry nodded at his surrogate mother and gestured at the goblin to continue.

The goblin snapped, and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entered the room. Harry tensed at the entrance of his arch-rival from school, but then remembered how Narcissa had saved his life. Deciding to focus on the situation later Harry gestured to the goblin to begin reading. Instead, he tapped a parchment, and a sort of hologram of Sirius rose from the parchment. "Herein lies the will and testament of me, Sirius Orion Black. I leave all of my personal effects to my godson, Harry James Potter. Take anything you want, there are several pictures and letters in my room that your mother sent me, and you deserve to have them. Thank you for pulling me out of the darkness, and being the son I always wanted. I wish that I could've lived to adopt you, but know that I love you as a son." Harry ducked his head, overcome with emotion. "My last act as the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, is to dissolve the marriage contract between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy for breach of contract; the marriage agreement stated that a daughter be born within five years of marriage to continue the name of the House of Black. My darling Narcissa, I always loved you, and when you told my mother you would never marry me, I began acting out. Perhaps you remember the day? That night I ended up in St. Mungo's my leg broken, but my heart aching more. I could have kept you safe, and away from the evil that surrounded Lucius, you are too beautiful to grovel before any self-appointed Lord." Narcissa broke out into tears, covering her face as she began sobbing. Draco looked at his mum, absolutely horrified by her display. The goblin tapped the parchment, stopping the recording of Sirius.

"I'm so sorry that I denied you Sirius. You were only an obnoxious second year, and Lucius was a handsome seventh year, who embodied the characteristics of a good, pure-blood man. I chose wrong, and I have always regretted it. I love you." The woman began choking, and broke off, staring at the floor, sobs wracking her body. Andromeda laid a comforting hand on her sister's arm, and Narcissa smiled at her through the tears.

Once Narcissa had calmed, the goblin tapped the parchment again. "I leave all the properties and titles of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to my godson Harry James Potter. Use the money wisely, and use your power as the new Duke of Black to do some good in the world. Although I never took the title, it is mine to give, and the evidence should be laying in front of you now." A large, onyx ring appeared before Harry, the crest of the House of Black on the back of it. "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby sign this document and declare it to be my last Will."

Draco stood, "How is it possible for him to give this to Potter? I should be the one inheriting the title as I am the male heir with the most Black blood." Harry sat still, not hearing Draco at all. After a few moments of tense silence, Andromeda, Narcissa and Draco left the room.

The goblin snapped his fingers again, and an older couple entered the room, with their daughter, who Harry thought was extremely beautiful. Harry supposed that this was the Greengrass family, and although he sort of recognized the girl, he was confused by their presence. Instead of questioning it, he gestured for the goblin to begin. "Herein lies the will and testament of the late James and Lilly Potter. I, James Charles Potter, declare this to be my will, and I revoke all other wills and codicils. I leave all personal effects to my son, Harry James Potter. At the age of fifteen he will inherit all land, moneys, and titles of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Although the law states titles may not be inherited until the age of seventeen, I declare the title of Lord Potter will pass to my son on his fifteenth birthday." A large, ruby ring, bearing the crest of the House of Potter appeared before Harry. "I leave the care of my son to his godfather, Sirius Orion Black. If his godfather is not able to care for him, I leave the care of my son to his grandmother Dorea Potter née Black. If his grandmother is not available, I leave the care of my son to his second cousin, Andromeda Tonks née Black. If his cousin is not available, I leave the care of my son to Minerva McGonagall, a close family friend. If Minerva McGonagall is not available, I leave the care of my son to Dowager Duchess Augusta Longbottom, a close family friend, and ally of the House of Potter. My son is never to be placed with the Dursley family; Lady Potter was adopted into the Evans family as an infant, and shares no blood relation to Mrs. Petunia Dursley."

Harry leapt to his feet, anger and confusion racing through his very being. "What is the meaning of this? How could the will of my father have been ignored?"

The goblin was silent, guilt, and confusion creeping over his face. Pure rage filled Harry, and he took a step toward the goblin. A sudden banging caught Harry's attention, and he turned toward the window. He caught Hermione's eye, and felt himself calm slightly. He stepped back, and took a deep breath. A feminine voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Why so angry Potter? Upset that not everything in your life can be perfect? If you were raised with any of those people, you would be even of an attention-grabbing, pompous prince."

Harry saw red, and swung around, grabbing the girl from her chair, threw her hard into the stone wall. He pinned her arms to her sides, and breathing heavily said, "You know nothing about my life Greengrass, absolutely nothing. So don't start talking bloody bullshit to me." The girl winced from the pressure on her arms, and looking into Harry's crazed eyes, began to feel fearful. Looking over his shoulder her eyes connected with her father's and he simply gazed back, a sad look on his face. "Would you like to know how the muggles treated me when I lived with them?" She couldn't move, fear overtaking her. Harry stepped back, and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing rippling abs. But then the raven-haired teen turned around, displaying a back latticed with marks from a whip and hot-iron. She gasped, and when she touched a mark, he winced and stepped away. Glaring at her he put his shirt back on. "Maybe everything in life isn't as clear as it seems Greengrass. All of you Slytherins said I was bloody mental, and you were right. Sixteen years of abuse tends to do that to a person." Not bothering to hear the rest of the will Harry stalked out of the room. He went straight to Hermione, and grabbing her hand, pulled her out of the bank.

Daphne turned around to see her parents, and the goblin glaring at her. "We have always told you not to believe rumors but to find the truth for yourself Daphne. Are you proud of yourself now? The man, who saved all of us from dying by the evil and twisted hand of Lord Voldemort, went through a lot to be able to save us. I have no sympathy for you, and will do nothing to protect you from the wrath of the new Duke of Black, Marquess of Potter."

…

Harry pulled Hermione along, not answering any of her concerned questions. Right when he was about to leave the bank, a goblin stepped into his path. "Your Grace, you did not finish hearing the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter."

Harry stopped short, seething. "I will only consent to listen to it if Ms. Granger can be present."

"That will be fine sir as the Greengrasses have already taken their leave of the bank, having listened to the conclusion in your absence."

Harry nodded and followed the goblin into the will reading room. "The only contract made regarding my son is the marriage agreement with the Noble House of Greengrass." Harry stood abruptly, but a sharp glare from Hermione had him back in his seat. "Harry James Potter shall marry Daphne Angela Greengrass before his nineteenth birthday, providing ample time for them to get to know each other. My son is to be trained by Andromeda Tonks née Black and Dowager Duchess Augusta Longbottom. I, James Charles Potter, hereby sign this document and declare it to be my last Will."

"Oh bloody hell no." Harry stated, glaring at the goblin, as if demanding he take the words back.

"I apologize Your Grace, but the marriage was the will of your parents."

"I understand." Harry stated stiffly. "Please have the account manager for the House of Potter come and speak with me, followed by the manager for the House of Black."

"Certainly sir." The goblin left the room to do as Harry bade.

"Would you mind explaining to me what happened? Why are the goblins calling you 'Your Grace'?" Hermione asked, confusion written on her face.

"Well apparently there is a wizarding system of nobility. The House of Black is a Noble and Most Ancient House, and Sirius left me the title of Duke of Black."

Hermione gasped. "You are the new Duke of Black? That is amazing! Do you have any idea how much good you can do?"

"No, because before this, I didn't even know there was a noble system." Hermione shook her head, wondering why Harry never opened a book. "The House of Potter is a Noble and Ancient House; my father left me the title of the Marquess of Potter."

"Harry that is amazing! You are going to hold so much power. Did either Sirius or your dad leave the name of someone they wanted to train you?"

"Yes, dad said Aunt Andy and Neville's Grandmum. I wonder why Aunt Andy never said anything."

"She was probably unsure of the situation because you didn't inherit the titles on your seventeenth birthday. We'll have to arrange a meeting with both women after this."

"Before the goblin comes in I have a question for you Hermione. Do you trust me?"

"With my life Harry." The brunette replied without hesitation. "Why?"

"How would you feel if I was to adopt you into the House of Potter?" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she considered how lonely she had been without a family recently. As soon as the war had ended she had gone to Australia to find her parents, only to learn they had been killed in a car accident. Harry had been the only one who understood her pain, and it had helped to bring the two friends even closer together.

"I would be honored to be a part of your family Harry."

The raven-haired boy nodded, not having time to say anything before the account manager came in. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Lord Potter. Although I must admit I expected you in here much earlier to claim your title."

"Perhaps you can explain to me why the will of my father, the late Marquess of Potter, was not properly executed?"

The goblin became uncomfortable. "You must understand my lord that your parents will was submitted during a time of war. We had hundreds coming in on a daily basis. We received two copies of your parents will, and assumed the latter was the correct will. This was the one we executed. Only with the death of the betrayer were we able to ascertain the truth."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"No my lord, I mean Albus Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione were both stunned into silence. "Albus Dumbledore died well over a year ago. Why was I not notified?"

"Gringotts tried to locate you many times my lord, but none of our spells could find you."

Harry nodded, realizing the goblins would have discovered the real will right before he had started his hunt for the Horcruxes. "What do my accounts look like? And I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name, Honorable…?"

"My name is Snork. Your vault contains approximately 1.4 million galleons in gold, as well as many other House of Potter artifacts. There is a book collection equaling roughly three thousand galleons." Hermione gasped, wishing to view the books. "You also own several properties, although the house in Godric's Hollow was taken over by the Ministry as a Historic Landmark. The largest property is Potter Manor. It is located in Northumberland, and is an extensive estate."

"How can I access Potter Manor?"

"Your ring will double as a portkey, simply say home, think of Potter Manor, and it will take you there."

"Is Potter Manor equipped with a staff?"

"Not at this time. The late Marchioness of Potter set them free before the move to Godric's Hollow."

Harry smiled, thinking how much Hermione was like his mum. "One last order of business Snork, I would like to bring Ms. Granger into the House of Potter."

"As a ward?"

"As a full member, she will become my sister."

The goblin regarded Harry strangely. "I have heard that you were different, but to bring a muggle-born into a Noble and Ancient House certainly shows that. Would a simple adoption ritual please you?" Harry gave the goblin a confused look. "This ritual would legally change Ms. Granger to Lady Potter, but without changing her personality or looks."

Harry glanced to Hermione, and she nodded. "That sounds perfect Snork."

"Will performing that now suit you?"

Hermione hesitated, thinking of how little notice she had had to think about the change. But glancing at Harry she realized it would mean the world to him, and she knew she wouldn't be alone anymore. "Doing it now sounds perfect, thank you Honorable Snork." The goblin nodded, and prepared the document. Harry and Hermione both read over what they had to say, and then stood, facing each other.

"I, the Marquess of Potter, Lord Harry James Potter, accept Ms. Hermione Jane Granger into the Noble and Ancient House of Potter as my kin. Bear the name Lady Hermione Lily Potter, put the well-being of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter before everything you do, and love its members as your family."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, pledge myself to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I regard the Marquess of Potter as my Head of House, and as my kin. I shed my past self, and become Lady Hermione Lily Potter, promising to uphold the honor, and reputation of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and love its members as my family."

A blue light encircled the two friends, and when it subsided, they hugged. Sitting back at the table the goblin spoke once more. "Lady Hermione, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Lord Potter would you like to set up a separate vault for her access?"

"No, give my sister the full access that I have to the House of Potter vault. Please create a muggle style bank card for us both, as well as a bottomless money bag. After our meeting with the account manager of the House of Black we would like to visit the vault and go through our book collection. I would also like a copy of the marriage agreement between myself and Miss Greengrass be brought to me."

"As you wish. I will bring the objects you desire when your other meeting is over, and escort you to your vault. As a warning Lady Hermione, you may need to purchase a new wand, your old one might not be as receptive to you now."

Snork took his leave of the new siblings, and an older goblin came into the room. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, Your Grace, My Lady." He said with a slight bow. "I am Gokubin, and have been the account manager of the House of Black since your grandmother still went by the name Dorea Black."

"Thank you for serving the House of Black for so long, and so well Honorable Gokubin. I am interested in finding out the state of my accounts."

"Your vault contains approximately nineteen million galleons in gold, as well as many other House of Black artifacts. There is a book collection equaling roughly seven hundred fifty-six thousand galleons. At this time the only property that the House of Black owns is that of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Because of the provisions put in place by Sirius Black's will, you will have to set up an account for Narcissa Black to live off of. Your godfather set limits on how low her income can be."

"I would like to speak to Ms. Black before making any decisions on that matter. However I would like to bring Mrs. Andromeda Tonks back into the House of Black."

"That is certainly easy sir. There is simply a parchment you must fill out. If I do say so this will make it easier for her to train you." Harry agreed, and quickly completed the form Gokubin handed to him. "Lady Andromeda Tonks will feel a change in her magic now, and I am sure she will contact you soon. Would you like a bank card made up for yourself for the House of Black account?"

"Yes, and that will conclude my business here today. Thank you for your help Honorable Gokubin."

Harry and Hermione waited for their bank cards and pouches before leaving the bank, having decided that going through the book collections of both vaults was a task for another day. Harry did have Snork bring Hermione a ruby ring that matched his, to signify her place as his sister in the House of Potter.

As soon as they left the bank they made their way Flourish and Blotts to purchase books on wizarding nobility. Harry let Hermione go crazy and simply laughed as she bought every book on the subject matter. When she expressed guilt for spending so much money he reminded her of her monthly five hundred galleon allowance, causing her to roam the aisles once more. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, his sister was finally done shopping, and they portkeyed to Potter Manor. What they found was a beautiful house, wonderfully maintained by magic, but in need of a staff. "Kreacher." Harry called.

The elf arrived with a loud crack, a large smile on his face. "It is such an honor for Kreacher to serve the Duke of Black, Marquess of Potter. How can Kreacher be of service?"

"I would like for you to become the head elf for the House of Black. Please hire a staff to fully renovate and take care of Grimmauld Place. I am also going to need a trustworthy elf to become the head elf for the House of Potter. Please find me the most qualified elf that you can. I trust your judgment regarding those who will live in Grimmauld and request to only meet the new head elf for the House of Potter."

Tears welled in the large eyes of the elf. "Kreacher is honored to serve master." With a crack the elf disappeared, off to find the very best for his master who was bringing respect back to the House of Black.

Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged his shoulders. Together they walked into the study, and found an envelope with his name on it lying on the hearth. Harry picked it up and upon reading it realized it was simply instructions for taking over the wards of Potter Manor. "As the Marquess of Potter I demand control of the wards surrounding Potter Manor." There was a bright light and the knowledge of the wards invaded Harry's mind. A small black book appeared in front of him. Inside there was a list of everyone living who had access to the Manor without any obstructions. There were only three names, Minerva McGonagall, Augusta Longbottom, and Neville Longbottom. Harry quickly added Hermione, Teddy and Andromeda to the list. The fireplace roared to life seconds after he had closed the book, and Andromeda stepped out.

She stood still, tears running down her cheeks, as she regarded Harry. "Thank you so much. For giving me a family again Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't train you for your roles in society before but I didn't know you should have already inherited the Marquess of Potter."

"It's ok Aunt Andy. You had no way of knowing. All I ask is that you train me now. And you will always have family here. Lady Hermione and I will always be here for you."

Andromeda stared at Hermione for a second. Then she looked down at her hand, and noticing the ring was not the mates of Harry's said, "Welcome to the family. Lady Hermione Lily Potter I presume?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile. The two women embraced and Hermione whispered, "I am so happy to have a brother."

"He is an amazing man." Andromeda whispered back. "Now Harry, we must begin training you at once. I am the one will handle socially training both you and Hermione, but who else did your father list to train you?"

"Dowager Duchess Longbottom." Andromeda nodded, a slight smirk forming.

"I am going to teach both of you how to properly address others of all stations, and how to properly write a letter. Then we will invite Augusta and her grandson over for tea, and the real training will begin. Harry do you have any elves to run this place?"

"Not yet Aunt Andy, but Kreacher is on a mission to find elves to serve the House of Potter."

"Very well, in the meantime I can provide some assistance. Mips," she called. An elf wearing a clean, dark pillowcase appeared. "Can you please bring us some tea, and begin cleaning the Master suite, and one of the other bedrooms."

"Yes Mistress," Mips said with a slight curtsey before popping out of the room.

"Let's begin. As Duke of Black you are above nearly everyone in society, and your greeting must sound as such, without being overtly arrogant."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne sat as still and unfeeling as a statue, gazing at her wall. She felt as if dragons were crushing her chest, and she couldn’t move for fear of losing her breath. She was incredibly angry at the world. Her parents had signed a marriage contract for her over sixteen years ago, and although they’d had all the time in the world to share it with her, they had let a goblin break the news. And what was worse, they hadn’t prepared her for the will reading. She hadn’t known it would be Potter’s first time hearing the will of his dead parents. She hadn’t known that he was clueless about being a noble, the Slytherins had just assumed he didn’t care about the important position he held. And instead of getting to know him and becoming his friend seven years ago at Hogwarts she had made a complete arse out of herself during their first true meeting. She shook a little bit, remembering his reaction to her words. Although loathe to admit it, even to herself, she was terrified of him. The way he had physically thrown her against the wall, with no hesitation or thought of using magic was unnerving. She could counter spells, but physical violence she was helpless against. Logically she knew he hadn’t injured her, that he probably wouldn’t no matter what she had said. But her heart thumped uncomfortably against her chest just considering it. She knew nothing about the man she would be tied to for the remainder of her life, and it was all her fault that they had begun their relationship on a sour note.

A soft knock on the door brought Daphne out of her thoughts but she ignored it, shifting her gaze to a new spot on the wall. The door opened and she heard someone enter, but she was frozen in place. The bed dipped gently and she felt someone sit beside her. She felt arms wrap around her shoulder, and the citrusy smell of her sister’s perfume engulfed her. Her entire body crumbled and she choked with the force of sobs being torn from her body. She was shaking uncontrollably, tears and snot mixing on her face as she held on for support. She kept taking gasping breaths, trying to slow the flood of tears, but she was starting to hyperventilate. “Daph you need to breath. It’s going to be ok.” Astoria rubbed comforting circles on her sister’s back and tried to even out her breathing. 

After minutes of Daphne’s heaving sobs, she finally calmed down enough to breathe normally. She lifted her head from where it had fallen on her sister’s shoulder and rubbed at her red eyes. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and brushed away the stray tears that continued to fall.  “How could they do this to me? Why didn’t they ever say anything? It’s not like I didn’t know I’d be in some sort of arranged marriage. Even though you love Draco, it’s all been contracted and drawn up like a business arrangement. You’re just lucky to be on similar social standing and that Parkinson was unavailable during our first few years at Hogwarts. I expected something like this. I hadn’t made a love match at Hogwarts and I can’t remain single forever, I know that I’m cold but that I’m pretty enough to make any Head of House happy.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that! You were tough because you needed to be. I was protected because of Draco, even when he wasn’t at school the Dark Lord lived in his home and no one would mess with me. Especially the Carrow twins. But for years you were left without protection against the boys in our house, let alone the death eaters. You are so beautiful sissy, and the right guy is going to see behind the mask.”

“Well I don’t get the chance to find that do I?” Daphne snapped. She sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry Tori, but you weren’t there, you didn’t see how he reacted to what I said to him.”

“So this is what we do. We clean you up and confront the hell out of mum and dad. The fact that they didn’t prepare you at all before going to the will reading was in such poor taste. They deserve every punishment the two of us can think of and dish out. But after that we plot a way to make things up with you and Potter. How could he help loving you?”

Daphne forced a smile at her sister’s words, and although Astoria knew it was fake she returned it with a smile of her own. “Do you really think I can charm him?”

Astoria just rolled her eyes. “You could charm the meanest goblin into liking you if you had the chance. But I’d rather think up ways we can get back at mum and dad.”

Daphne agreed and the two sisters spent the rest of the night locked away plotting.

The next morning Daphne got dressed in proper breakfast attire, had her elf do her hair, and magicked the perfect makeup on. She stomped down the stairs, pushing the doors to the private dining room open forcefully enough to make her parents jump. Astoria simply smirked and continued eating her egg. “Daphne, we were beginning to worry you wouldn’t eat again. You had locked yourself up in your room for three days and we would like to know why.” Cyrus demanded.

Daphne glared at him before moving her glare to her mother. “You dare to question my behavior? When you lied to my face for sixteen years? When you allowed me to think I had a chance to find true love? If you had told me the truth Duke Black and I could have grown up as friends. Instead, we begin our relationship as enemies. I realize the words were my own, but you let me walk into that room knowing what would be said and you didn’t give me any warning.” Her eyes flashed, the only sign of her growing anger. “You will explain the purpose of the contract.”

Her parents were silent, avoiding her gaze completely. Astoria stood and made her way to her sister’s side. “Since you insisted we stay at Hogwarts last year, when we both begged to come home, we learnt many skills. Key among them was learning how to interrogate those who opposed us.” She smiled innocently at her parents before waving her wand; ropes bound them both to their chairs. “Now you will explain the contract or you will learn some of those techniques as well.”

Gaia struggled against the ropes, “Astoria stop this right now.”

Astoria shook her head and waved her wand again. A gag appeared around her mother’s mouth and the ropes dug deeper into her arms. “Your turn father.”

Cyrus stared in horror at his younger daughter. “Of course we owe you an explanation Daphne, and we shouldn’t have hidden this from you. When The late Lord and Lady Potter had Duke Black, they knew he was special. He began showing accidental magic within months and was even exhibiting knowledge and control over it. Even back then there were rumors about him being tied to the Dark Lord through a prophecy. The Potters were scared for their son’s life, and there were very few options left to them. They didn’t trust Dumbledore, and while they trusted their friends with their lives, His Grace was different. So they came to us. Your mom and I had been Slytherins, and although the family business was lagging at the time I had connections on both sides of the war without being officially tied to either one. The details of the contract were for your marriage, but mostly for his safety. If Black was unable to take his godson we were allowed to swoop in and make arrangements. It was agreed and signed upon that we force him into the care of the Dowager Duchess Longbottom or Minerva McGonagall. Dukes Longbottom and Potter would have been your playmates as children and you would have grown up with the knowledge that you would eventually marry. As you know the stipulation was that you marry before his nineteenth birthday. The problems with the contract began early. We didn’t know the Potters very well and they didn’t exactly trust us. They went into hiding a few months before His Grace’s first birthday and we didn’t hear anything about them again until we were informed of their death. You have to understand that the world was in chaos after the Dark Lord was defeated. When we were informed of the will reading we went fully prepared to force the issues that had been agreed upon. When we got there, the will was nothing we were expecting. It stated that Dumbledore would place the child somewhere he felt safe, but that it wasn’t necessary for him to reveal it. We felt it best for the child’s safety to listen to Dumbledore’s reasoning. We thought that the fewer people who knew where he was the safer he would be.”

“As logical as that is, how could you possibly excuse not telling me for sixteen years? The contract never voided out, a signal he was still alive before we even began Hogwarts. Why not allow me to become his friend?”

Cyrus shook his head and looked away. With a wave of her wand Astoria had the ropes tightening around his body until he began coughing at the force. “Fine! We were ashamed. With every year it became more obvious His Grace wasn’t in an ideal home situation. If anyone found out about the contract they would realize we didn’t uphold our end of it. Do you realize that His Grace could take us for everything we own?”

“You left that poor child in an abusive environment so that your reputation wouldn’t be hurt?” Astoria screeched. “Do you know nothing father? Duke Black is one of the most forgiving people in the entire world. This world practically turned their backs on him; our newspapers called a fourteen year old boy a liar and made him such an outcast that he had three friends. And he saved us all. He did the right thing not because he owed us anything, but because it was right. Even if you had informed him of the contract at fifteen, given him some sort of escape he would have been so thankful. Instead we seem to be taking even more advantage. Like we were hoping he would die during the war. When this does come out the name of the House of Greengrass will be thrown into the dirt.”

“Why didn’t you at least warn me on our way to the will-reading?” Daphne questioned as tears gathered in her eyes. “I could have attempted to fix your mistakes but you let me make them one hundred times worse.”

“You’ve always acted like the perfect pureblood; I had no reason to think it would have been any different.”

“Then you know nothing father!” Tears began streaming down her face as she wrapped herself protectively in her arms. Astoria moved even closer to her sister, placing a calming hand on her forearm. “Last year, when I was being tortured, there seemed to be only one out. Either Potter died and the Dark Lord achieved his goals, or Potter killed the Dark Lord. As time went on I became less partial about which outcome came true. I just wanted the torture to end. I think all of the Slytherins were angry and bitter at Potter for not doing something, for not saving us all by achieving either option. I blamed him, however unfairly for the situation. So when I saw him standing there, looking adequately normal and being so self-righteously angry about not growing up in a richer home I lost it. And now every time I close my eyes I just see the scars on his back. To know that after our kind forced him into that muggle home for years, and he still saved us, it haunts me. No matter what, he didn’t deserve my anger; my words at his dead parents will reading. I have no way of contacting him…no way of even fixing this. But I’m cursed to be with him.”

* * *

 

"Hermione you are looking puzzled about something," Andromeda remarked, walking into the library to find the brunette curled in a chair staring into the fire.

"I don't understand something about the noble system."

Andromeda laughed gently, "Well that is certainly understandable, you have barely learnt anything about it. But what is troubling you?"

"Hogwarts." Hermione stated simply.

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, Hogwarts is certainly unique. What you have to understand is that by the time the heirs of nobility enter Hogwarts they have already met every one of importance, and have no need to try and impress anyone else they will meet. The children have already formed friendships that will last, and don't need to stand on ceremony with each other. Harry was of course a unique case, having not been raised in the wizarding world. As soon as the children of nobility or other purebloods met him, they immediately tried to impress him, knowing that he would eventually become the Marquess of Potter. He told me that young Malfoy tried to point him in the right direction regarding the friends he would want to make. And Draco was not wrong. Friendships made in Hogwarts last into the Wizengamot. School time allies are usually Wizengamot allies, although people do change, so that is not always a hard fast rule. The Weasley family, while decent people were not a good choice for Harry to immediately surround himself with. It gave off the message that he didn't care about his noble status, offending the wizarding way of life. It also showed that he had no knowledge of his family, or of his past. Although hard to believe, Draco was sincerely trying to help."

Hermione was shocked for a moment but then Andromeda's words began to make sense. "So what you're saying is that the purebloods don't stand on ceremony since everyone has made friendships already?" Andromeda nodded. "Muggleborns can't be allies at all?"

"Not really. The Wizengamot is a lot like the House of Lords, but there are some elected seats within our body. However, there are not enough elected seats to make up a full majority."

"That is so backwards."

"No it isn't." Andromeda said a little harshly. "The system we use has worked for centuries. There are not a lot of Muggleborns in our society. How many are in your class at Hogwarts?"

"Three," Hermione replied meekly.

"Exactly. You are the tiny minority, and the government has always felt it would be best to be run by the people, for the people, meaning the majority of the people, the purebloods, and halfbloods. If many wizards went into muggle society they would think things backwards, but they would be merely unaccustomed, and uneducated about things in the muggle world. The same way that Muggleborns need to be educated better on the society they are entering. The system of nobility is extremely important to us. Dowager Duchess Longbottom will explain in greater detail, but it is how our world functions. The system has basically gone out of use in the muggle world, but we are more accepting of the nobility, recognizing the reason why these people are noble. Many Muggleborns inadvertently offend those of noble birth, leading to issues for the muggleborn later in life."

Hermione nodded, realizing that the cultures of the muggle world and the wizarding world were extremely different, but that neither was right or wrong. "We should do something about better educating Muggleborns who enter our world. But please explain to me how Lord Draco tried to help Harry."

"To understand how Lord Draco was helping you would have to understand the history between the House of Potter and the Weasley family."

"I need to know, what happened between our families?"

"Don't you think that Harry deserves to know as well? I will explain after you speak to Dowager Duchess Longbottom."

It was a quarter until four on the ninth when the Floo flared to life. Dowager Duchess Longbottom and Neville stepped out of the fireplace. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Duke Longbottom, Dowager Duchess Longbottom," Hermione said with a slight curtsey.

The older woman curtsied back in response, Neville bowing from the shoulders. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hermione. I appreciate the assistance you gave my grandson before he became fully confident in himself."

Hermione smiled at Neville. "It was a pleasure to help his grace. Although after his impressive showdown during the final battle, I don't think he needs my assistance anymore."

Neville smirked, "I believe that I still need every bit of help Lady Hermione."

Hermione blushed slightly, not knowing how to react. Instead she turned and led them to the parlor where her brother was waiting for them. She entered the room and curtsied slightly, "Brother, our guests have arrived." Harry stood as the Dowager Duchess and Neville made their way into the room. "May I present the Duke of Longbottom, and Dowager Duchess Longbottom?" The older lady curtsied once more, and Neville and Harry nodded at one another.

"I'm delighted you both could join us for tea." Everyone sat around the table, and the new elf, Mossy, served tea to everyone. Once she was gone Harry said, "Dowager Duchess Longbottom, I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but my parents named you as one of my guardians in their will." The elder woman's eyebrows rose slightly. "My father, the late Marquess of Potter, also requested that you help train me in the ways of politics."

"I had no idea Your Grace. I assure you that had I known I would have fought to have you in my home instead of with the horrible muggles you were forced to live with. My grandson told me some of the stories he heard, and I petitioned the Wizengamot to release your parents will, but they would not do so. I beg your forgiveness that I did not begin training you sooner. Do you have someone training you in the ways of society?"

"Yes, Lady Andromeda Tonks is teaching me."

"An excellent choice, as you are a Black yourself. Has Lady Andromeda told you your family history?"

"No Madame, she thought it would be best if you explained."

"I would have chosen her to explain, alas I shall have to do. The House of Potter dates back hundreds of years, the last daughter of the Gryffindor family married the eldest son of the Peverell family, and then the last daughter of the Peverell family married a son of the House of Potter." Harry gaped; he was related to Godric Gryffindor. The confrontation between he and Voldemort began to make more sense. "The House of Potter has a history of being very powerful wizards, producing only male heirs, usually as only children. The power and courage that your family possesses come from your Gryffindor and Peverell ancestors. There were no major scandals in the Potter family until your great-great-grandfather Charlus Potter married Margery Weasley. They had several children together and one day Charlus was off on a mission, he worked as a form of auror, and dark wizards attacked their home. Margery pushed several of her children in front of her, resulting in their deaths. Your great-grandfather, Jameson, was hit by a severe cutting curse, but lived. He was the only one of the four boys to survive. Charlus arrived with enough time to take Jameson to the healer, and from his son he learnt the truth of what happened. Charlus divorced Margery, something not only unheard of in those times, but unusual even in this day as wizarding marriages are for life. Charlus sent Margery back to the Weasley family shamed, and he sought reparation payments for the three children he had lost, and this reduced them to poverty. The Weasleys and the House of Potter were never able to get over the feud. Ginevra Weasley was the first woman born into the Weasley family since Margery, and many regarded her as the one who would take revenge on the House of Potter."

Harry and Hermione were both silent, regarding the elder woman strangely. As they both thought back over their relationships with the Weasley family, it all began to make sense. "Does everyone know the history between the two houses?"

"Yes, well any pureblood would."

"So Lord Draco was trying to help you Harry." Hermione gasped out in surprise. "I mean Your Grace." She corrected herself, looking apprehensively at the elder woman.

"It's alright." Augusta said with a slight smile. "You are new to the world, and in the presence of friends, which I hope you regard my grandson and me as, it is certainly acceptable to refer to your brother by his name. Now what is this about Lord Draco trying to help you?"

"On my first day of Hogwarts Lord Draco saw me standing with Mr. Ron Weasley and told me that he could introduce me to the right sort of wizards. I denied him, and told him that I could distinguish the right ones for myself. Looking back I realize how stupid that was, from my simple training so far."

"I'm glad you realize the mistake, because you are going to have to publicly apologize to Lord Draco. A slight explanation of your past combined with that apology would do the trick. People would see that you had no idea, and once you found out the error you committed, you took responsibility for it." Harry nodded, showing that he understood what he had to do to fix things. "Is there anything else you need to tell me about?"

"Well, I'm involved in a marriage contract."

Neville let out a long breath," That sucks mate. I'm in one too. Do you also have a cow for a fiancé?"

Harry chuckled, and then winced slightly as Hermione smacked him on the arm. "I have to marry Greengrass. Although I'm sincerely hoping to get out of it, she doesn't seem to be the nicest girl."

"There is most likely no way out of the contract." Augusta interrupted, "However, I can take a look at it. You need to learn to get along with the girl, just like Neville does. Besides I'm sure we can arrange something so that you can get to know her better."

"Who do you have to marry Longbottom?"

"As of right now Lady Pansy Parkinson."

Harry and Hermione both hissed. "That, stupid little pug?" Hermione ground out.

"Unfortunately," Neville said. "But, there is a large probability that the marriage won't happen. The contract states that she must be a virgin before marrying into the House of Longbottom."

Harry chuckled, "Well that's unlikely, especially given the stories between her and Malfoy. But why was she all over him if she was supposed to marry you?"

"Ah, well I wasn't recognized as the official heir when my father was cursed because it seemed I was going to be a squib. So the Parkinson's wanted a better match. Now that I have become the Duke of Longbottom, they have changed their minds."

"I'm sure they did. When did you inherit anyway?"

"This spring. My father had to be ruled out of sanity for sixteen years, and that took a while to go through."

"I'm sorry mate." The two boys shared a look, knowing what it was like to grow up without their parents, and neglected for different reasons. "When are you going to find out if you have to marry her?"

"Hopefully soon. Would you like to pop down to the pub this evening for a pint?"

"Certainly," Harry agreed, nodding.

"Well there is plenty of time until then to teach you some of the aspects of the Wizengamot. The regular members of the Wizengamot have one vote; this includes lower hereditary seats, and elected seats. The six Noble Houses have two votes each, the four Noble and Ancient Houses have three votes, and the two remaining Noble and Most Ancient Houses have four votes. As the Duke of Black you have four votes, and you have three votes as the Marquess of Potter. There are forty seats in the Wizengamot, including the seats that have seemingly died out, such as the House of Gaunt. So controlling seven votes out of the sixty votes is certainly a large amount of control."

Two days later Andromeda entered the private dining room on a mission. “Harry James Potter, you listen to me right now. You have had almost a fortnight to think about how you will approach Lady Malfoy and you still have not done so. Do you believe that the woman whom your Godfather loved will be harsh to you? She heard the will and knows that her marriage is to be annulled and is waiting for that to become a truth. Do not imagine this is most difficult on you. It had been over twenty-five years since I had seen my sister and I’m sure I have much worse memories of her than you do. I have trained you on how to greet the House of Malfoy and it is time for your Gryffindor courage to rise to the forefront. You must take on the mantle of the responsibilities of the Duke of Black.”

Harry sat frozen, a piece of toast raised to his lips. “Aunt Andromeda, do you really believe that she will leave the life she has known since her marriage because I demand it?”

“Of course not. I believe she will do so because Sirius did. And while I am able to teach you the basics of societal rules that I learnt as a child, do you not believe that Narcissa would make a better teacher, having lived them the entire time I was disowned from this House?”

Harry bowed his head at her words. “I am simply worried about Lord Malfoy’s response.”

“Have you not faced him several times since the age of twelve?” Hermione questioned. “You did not seem afraid when you freed Dobby.”

Her words shook him. If a man like that was so abusive to his servants, he did not want to imagine how he treated his family. Narcissa had never done anything to harm Harry. She had in fact lied to the Dark Lord for him, proving that she at least put her son above her ambitions. And her response at the will reading had seemed genuine. He stood quite forcefully and stormed from the room. He changed his robes to one’s befitting a Duke and then apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. “As the Head of the House of Black, members of whom reside beyond these gates, I command entrance.”

After several minutes of waiting outside Narcissa approached. After opening the gates, she took Harry’s hand in hers and sunk into a royal courtesy. After she stood she remained silent, hunching her shoulders and playing with her Malfoy ring. Finally she spoke. “Your Grace, I am honored by your presence here. I want you to know that I came to love your Godfather very much.” Her eyes met his and she touched his arm gently. “I know that you must be wary of bringing me into your home, but I am content to live anywhere you deem fit, and do not need much in the way of allowance.” Her eyes scrunched closed and she opened them blinking quickly. “I am anxious to be out of this home, my husband learnt of the will reading and the many visits I made to Sirius in Azkaban and grew quite angry with me.”

Harry looked over her and noted her disheveled appearance. Although he had only seen her three times previously, one had been during the final battle and she looked worse now than she had then. Harry took her hand in his, “Lady Malfoy, I have been extremely remiss in fulfilling my duties as Duke Black. The only justification I can offer is having been unprepared for any title, let alone two that require so much attention. There is no apology I can give that will make up for allowing you to stay in this home under these circumstances. You shall of course move to Potter Manor with my family. The subject of your allowance will be determined at another time. As for now, let’s take everything of yours and get you home.”

Narcissa nodded, attempting to keep the tears in. “You shall have to speak to Lord Malfoy in the study, I will gather my things.”

She led him to the door, but scurried back when she heard noise inside. She then disappeared as the door opened and Harry was let into the study containing an extremely drunk Lucius Malfoy and a silent Draco. “Poterrr, come for my whore of a wife then?”

“Father,” Draco admonished but Harry simply brushed him off.

“Lord Malfoy, upon the orders of the previous Duke of Black I bring documents noting the annulment of your marriage from Lady Narcissa Black. The annulment is based on terms of breach of contract, as you did not provide a female heir within the first five years of marriage. As per the arrangement Lady Narcissa’s dowry reverts to the House of Black. I will be taking her and leaving now.”

Harry spun on his heel and marched from the room, hoping to wait for Narcissa in the entryway. He heard pounding footsteps behind him and the shout of his name. He stopped and turned to see Draco approaching him. “Potter. I must say this. We have had our differences, but I implore you to make sure my mother is well taken care of. I know the annulment takes me out of the House of Black and technically takes her away as my mother, but I hope you will allow the two of us to continue our same relationship.”

“There is much I was ignorant of and have been taught lately that has brought further meaning to our past encounters. While we have much to apologize for, that does not erase our general animosity. However, I couldn’t imagine coming between you and your mother. The safety of members of my house will come first, but barring that you shall see you mother as much as she wishes.”

Draco grimaced slightly, “I doubt I would ever leave her side that way.”

The two boys shared an awkward laugh and stood in silence, waiting for Narcissa. She rushed down the stairs after barely five minutes had passed. Seeing her son she threw herself into his embrace. “Oh my Draco. Promise me that you will go stay with the Greengrasses for several days. I do not like the thought of leaving you here.” Draco nodded and she embraced him again. “I shall write to you often.”

“You will have him to visit as much as you both desire. I promise.” Harry comforted. They both nodded at him before exchanging one last hug. Harry then offered Narcissa his arm and escorted her out of the house. When they arrived at Potter Manor Narcissa fainted. Harry picked her up and carried her into the house. He summoned a house elf and quickly dispatched her to retrieve Andromeda. “Aunt Andy, please make sure that her physical welfare is sound, I am unsure if she is injured.”

Andromeda’s eyes sparkled as she gathered her youngest sister to her. “Where do you wish me to place her?”

“Put her in the gold room.”

“Are you certain?” Confusion was clear on Andromeda’s face.

“Yes, and please update me on her condition.” Harry stalked into his private study and sat with his face in his hands. He was still for several minutes before he heard quiet footsteps and he had a lapful of his best friend.

“Harry, Andromeda told me Narcissa’s condition when you arrived. I know you blame yourself, but you did not raise a hand to her.”

“But I allowed her to remain in that house when I knew what could happen. All because I was afraid.”

“the second to last time you saw the woman was when she was holding us captive in her home while her sister tortured me. It is understandable you were afraid to see her. It is difficult to reconcile that side of her with someone that Sirius must have loved so dearly.”

Harry nodded, understanding her logic, but unable to take the blame off himself. “Can we talk about something else?” He whined.

Hermione laughed and started talking about a new potion she had read about and was eager to practice brewing. Harry was content to listen to her, comforted by the familiar gist of conversation.

That evening Harry was sitting with his family in the drawing room simply watching the fire. Hermione sat next to him on the settee reading a novel, while Andromeda was sitting in an armchair speaking to Teddy. Harry pushed gently on Hermione’s feet which were resting on his lap, but only received a slight glare over the top of her book. He chuckled and attempted to get comfortable. Harry was dozing off when he heard footsteps approaching the room and was kicked in the gut by Hermione standing to curtsey, “Good Evening, Lady Narcissa. Are you feeling recovered now?”

“I am thank you for your concern.”

“Are you hungry at all? I can easily have the elves bring you something.”

“No, I am not hungry. I was hoping that I could speak to Duke Black.”

Harry stood, shifting nervously. “Of course Lady Narcissa. If you follow me to my study we can speak privately.”

Narcissa was silent as they walked through the halls. Once in the study, Harry sat at his desk, feeling more confident behind the large structure. Narcissa sat down in the armchair across from his and glanced around the room quickly. “This Manor is very lovely; I’d never had an opportunity to visit before.”

Harry smiled, “You should let Lady Hermione give you the grand tour tomorrow. This house has been in my family for centuries and she loves all the artifacts, especially the old muggle paintings.”

“I should enjoy that very much Your Grace. I wanted the opportunity to speak to you and maybe tell you some things about your Godfather you didn’t know. I just, want to thank you again for saving Draco and for keeping all of us safe by ridding us of the Dark Lord. He was truly a terrible man. Having him in my home was the equivalent of being under constant cruciatus.” She shuddered slightly at the thought. “You have also given me the opportunity to have my sister back. You must understand when Andromeda was disowned I was only a first year. I didn’t understand why she would go against our family and I was strictly prohibited by my parents from speaking to her. You can only imagine the things my parents and older sister told me about her during the time I was growing up. And then I was married to Lucius. At the time I was happy, but I realized I was simply tied to the cycle. Sirius had been my only way out, and I threw it away. I wasn’t even married three years before I regretted my choice. The Dark Lord required things from his followers’ wives I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. But I didn’t know what to do. The only way out of my marriage was an annulment and that wouldn’t happen. I reached out to Sirius, whom I had always known cared for me. I was twenty-one and he had just turned seventeen, and was so charming that I couldn’t help but fall in love. You must not think the worst of either of us though. We spent nearly all of our time together and were so blissfully in love. Then at twenty-five I had Draco. You must understand that I would do anything for my son, and when Lucius found out I was seeing my cousin so often he grew angry. Sirius had been disowned at the time, and was living with your father. Lucius considered him unacceptable company and he threatened me with Draco, I had no choice but to accept. So for almost a year I didn’t see or speak to Sirius, but my love for him remained. I would often read about him in the paper, he was the top hit-wizard for the aurors during the war, and I always felt so proud. Then, Halloween happened. That terrible night… and the next thing I knew Sirius was locked in Azkaban with no trial and they had seemingly thrown away the key. But Lucius was under fire as well, I finally had the leverage I needed to be able to breathe. I am ashamed to say it didn’t occur to me to send him to Azkaban, but I now believe he would’ve only been more dangerous if I had. So I used blackmail to get myself and Draco more freedom. I visited Sirius at least twice a week in Azkaban, and I like to think it helped to keep him positive. By giving him neutral memories of us simply sitting they couldn’t take the calm away from him. For a long time I didn’t know anything about you, and it would have been highly suspicious if I had asked around. But then you appeared at Hogwarts, obviously raised by muggles. When I informed Sirius, he exploded. He told me to get out of his sight and I left, genuinely afraid of him for the first time. I had no idea what was going on, and he later told me he didn’t want to reveal anything to me that could have been discovered by my husband. I didn’t return for two weeks, but when I did he looked the most miserable I’d ever seen him. For years I’d tried to get my father to have the DMLE re-open Sirius’s case, but he wasn’t powerful enough since he was only acting Duke of Black since the title was being held for Sirius. It took a long time to convince father to think about it, but no noble wants their head of house in Azkaban. So instead I helped Sirius plan his escape. It took us time to perfect, and even then we weren’t sure it would work.”

Narcissa stopped and put a hand over her eyes. “After that I barely saw Sirius anymore. Of course while he was on the run it was easy to see him. The Black’s own many small properties, as do the Malfoy’s and we could meet there. And then Dumbledore put him on house arrest,” She spat out with a glare. “But if there weren’t secret happenings, I would try to visit him in Grimmauld. We both grew up there after all and knew all the hidden passages. Besides, being his house, he could hide things from everyone else. But I guess, the point of all this is that I loved him very much. And we both knew that we might end up on opposite sides of the war, each of us doing what we had to, to keep our sons safe. When Bellatrix told me she had killed Sirius, she apologized to me. It’s not easy for one’s magic to overcome their Head of House, and she told me her spell shouldn’t have killed him, but it pushed him back enough that he went through the veil. I cried for weeks. I refused to see anyone and Bellatrix had to claim my magic was reacting because we had at one time been tied to each other through marriage contract.” A tear leaked out from behind her shut eyes and she shakily moved her hand to wipe it away. “I miss him every day. I wish I would have been allowed to live as his wife for even a week.”

She took a few breaths to calm herself. “I know that you have no reason to believe any of this. I know for a fact the day you found out was the same as my son, the day of Sirius’s will reading. I can only hope you believe that the love I have for him hasn’t wavered since I was twenty-one, but simply grown stronger.”

* * *

 

A few days later Harry and Hermione were sitting in the drawing room learning the proper protocol surrounding calling on others and having tea. Hermione was focused on pouring when a loud crash from the hallway caused her to spill everywhere. Narcissa entered the room with a small courtesy towards Harry. “Sister, I mean no offence, but I believe it would be more efficient for me to take over the training of Duke Black and Lady Hermione. Things have changed in the last twenty years and I do not want to see the House of Black or Potter embarrassed.”

“We would appreciate any advice that you can give us.” Hermione said with a genuine smile, trying not to laugh as she watched Harry attempt to clean the spilt tea.

“I must caution that I will train you relentlessly so that you are prepared for your dinner party. You only have ten days to learn all of the protocol, dinner conversations, etiquette, and dancing that you must learn. Although I shall allow relaxation time, we will not leave this house until after the dinner.”

The siblings glanced at each other, trying to determine the appropriate course of action. Harry nodded slightly at Hermione and she took a deep breath before answering. “We are extremely grateful for your offer and would greatly appreciate if you’d tutor us.”

Narcissa nodded and summoned her personal elf, Moy. “Contact Monsieur Blanc and set up lessons every morning lasting four hours for the next nine days. Then contact that French fashion designer we usually use and have her bring some gowns for Lady Hermione. We’ll need traditional robes and a suit for the Duke as well. Please bring the schedules I wrote out earlier and clear the space for all of our training.” Harry paled slightly at the list, and grew even more apprehensive when he read the schedule Moy handed to him.

_“7am-rise and dress, 8am- breakfast, 9-11:30am- dancing,  11:30-12pm-dress, 12pm-lunch, 1-3pm family histories, 3-4:30pm dinner conversations,4:30 pm- dress, 5-7pm tea with Dowager Duchess Longbottom to learn Wizengamot procedure,  7-8pm free time, 8-8:30pm- dress, 8:30-10pm practice dinner, 10-12pm practice ball.”_

“Of course on certain days your routine will change slightly. There will be fittings for your wardrobe, riding and language lessons, as well on lessons on appropriate behavior at certain events. However, these things shall only be sparingly as the dinner party is our main focus now.”

“When do you wish to begin?”

“Right away! From now on we will be completely formal with each other at home, barring your free time.  As I shall simply observe your dance lessons I will take that time to train your house-elves to know their proper duties. But it will then be your job Lady Hermione to run this household. After the dinner party I shall give you unique lessons. As for you Sir, I hope to invite my son to attend our dinners and practice balls nightly so that you can learn how a gentleman interacts with his peers at such an event.” Harry nodded slightly, feeling a bit apprehensive but understanding there were things she just couldn’t teach him. “As it is now a quarter past noon, and we have already eaten we shall begin learning the family histories.” Narcissa conjured up a chalkboard with a large family tree on it. Tapping on the top portrait she began speaking, “As you can see, the House of Black can trace its origins back to the fifth century. This is Altair Black, the supposed founder of our House.  Of course this corresponds with the rise of Merlin and the history of magic in Britain.”

The next day the siblings were mentally exhausted by 8 when they went to dress before dinner. Harry quickly put on his new charcoal gray suit and slicked his hair up slightly in the middle. He opened the box with his new brown oxfords and studied himself for a moment in the mirror. It was crazy to him that he’d come from wearing Dudley’s cast-off clothing, to wearing an incredibly well-tailored suit. He shook his head at his reflection, “Thanks mum and dad,” he whispered softly before forcefully turning away and walking out of the room. He hurried across the hall to Hermione’s room and knocked. The door swung open and he found his sister sitting at her vanity while her elves worked on her hair and makeup. “I’m going bonkers.” Harry declared throwing himself dramatically on her bed.

“I already knew that Harry. What’s bothering you?”

“Aren’t you completely exhausted from today?”

“Of course I am. My feet hurt from your terrible dancing and my head hurts from having it pulled all over the place into new hairstyles three times now. But I also understand why this is so important. Lady Narcissa is going to great lengths to help us and I know she feels unsteady in our home because she is now an unmarried woman in the House of Black. The title she holds is just a courtesy title; she has very little true standing.”

“You’re right of course, and I will have to do something about that. I can’t imagine marrying someone off for political gain, but I realize why she doesn’t trust me.”

“You’ll just have to do something to show her that you are serious. We both know that family is a rare thing to be protected, we just have to show her.”

Hermione stood and walked into her ensuite, coming out only moments later in her gown. “You look beautiful.” Harry hugged her, trying to be gentle and not ruin her hair. “Can you believe any of this? I knew that my parents had left me enough to be comfortable on, but I couldn’t have imagined this.  It feels like too much, I don’t need all of this. I just wanted a comfortable home, with a job I liked and maybe to find someone I loved. I never wanted to be a parent, because I was so…neglected I know I’d be inclined to spoil my child, but I saw how that turned out for my cousin. I just feel so overwhelmed. And Lady Narcissa and Lady Andromeda are great, don’t get me wrong, but we’ve known them for barely anytime at all. And to be responsible for their lives is more pressure than I can deal with.”

“It’s ok to be overwhelmed Harry. You’ve handled this remarkably well so far. I’m so glad that I’m here with you, learning everything, encouraging you to pay strict attention, and just supporting you. But imagine if Sirius was alive, I’m sure he would have married Lady Narcissa already, and you would have learnt to accept her as your stepmother. You must do the same thing now, even though Sirius isn’t here to smooth the transition.”

“You are right. And I’m sorry I’ve been incredibly selfish lately. Tomorrow we can spend our free time doing whatever you wish and I want to know about how you’ve been handling everything.”

Hermione laughed and squeezed Harry once more before moving backwards. “You are one of the most considerate people I know Harry. But I appreciate the offer very much; we can grab a cup of tea and sit in the library tomorrow.” Harry agreed at once, grateful for the opportunity to spend more time alone with his best friend. “Now you must promise me you will be respectful of Lord Draco tonight. I know it won’t be easy learning etiquette from him, but you must do your best.”

Harry nodded and escorted his sister down to the drawing room where the family would gather before going to dinner.  Immediately after Draco was announced, Hermione announced dinner. Draco offered his arm to Andromeda, while Harry escorted Narcissa into the dining room. Dinner was mostly a quite affair as only Draco had any news to give of the world outside the walls. After the final course was finished Hermione rose and led Andromeda and Narcissa into the drawing room. Harry was left with Draco and the two men sat silently staring at their plates for several minutes. “Order us a round of fire whiskey and cigars then Potter.” Harry did so and the two men gulped down their drinks. Harry poured them another round and they sat quietly again. Draco demonstrated how to cut and light the cigar and with the advice of, “Don’t inhale,” the two men began smoking.

After several more minutes in silence Harry finally worked up his courage. “Lord Draco, I want to apologize to you for starting our relationship on the wrong foot all those years ago. You were expecting someone who had grown up in a noble household and understood what you were trying to tell me. I know that my ignorance and rudeness to you began our constant rivalry. I also want to apologize for judging you too harshly. Having Sirius as a godfather, I should have realized that growing up in this lifestyle did not mean you had the perfect life and I never gave you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I will admit to being taken aback by your lack of knowledge of your heritage when we first met. But our rivalry wouldn’t have escalated if I had simply realized you were innocent when you declared having no knowledge. We both treated each other harshly, and for that I apologize as well. I never truly disliked you at school, I was simply jealous that you received so much attention. I admit this was petty, but I grew up thinking that everything revolved around the House of Malfoy. My animosity towards Mr. Ron Weasley truly exists, I don’t think you knew of what he did behind your back, but he was always using your fame to keep people away from you, and gain things for himself.”

Harry clenched his fist under the table, “I wish I could say I was surprised, but Lady Hermione and I have been suspicious of his motives since fourth year. Learning my family history only further cemented these suspicions.” Harry closed his eyes, pressing his lips tightly together, he attempted to calm himself. “I must however admit that I always wished to be friends with you at school, and now that we are tied so closely by family I hope we can call a truce. Although I’ll never stop flouncing you at Quidditch.”

“You wish!” Draco snarled, attempting to hide his smile. “But I agree, and as my mother mandated I attend dinner here every day until your dinner party we shall have ample time to speak to each other.”

“After the dinner party you are welcome to dinner here nightly, as well as family brunch on Sundays. As I said previously I will not keep you from your mother.”

“I would ask you about her if I may Your Grace? As she is now an unmarried woman in your household, how do you plan to proceed?”

“I give my word that she will not be used in a political marriage.”

“Having your word is not enough assurance for a Slytherin.”

Harry bowed his head slightly. “I understand that, and I am attempting to create a way to prove myself. But speaking of her, we should adjourn to see the ladies now?”

“Yes, sir. You should wait at least half an hour, to allow the men to drink their fill and smoke, but as the host, and most likely highest ranked member in the room, after thirty minutes has passed it’s your say.”

Harry stood, laying his cigar in the ashtray one of the house elves provided. Finishing his glass of fire whiskey he gestured for Draco to leave the room. “And Lord Draco, I would much prefer if you call me Potter. It is unnerving hearing my title from you.”

“I must remain Malfoy to you then Potter.”

* * *

 

Two days before the dinner party, Harry asked the three women to join him in his study during his free time from tutoring. Although he was mentally exhausted from learning, he knew that he’d had eighteen years to catch up on in only a few weeks. When everyone was seated comfortably Harry began speaking. “I cannot thank the three of you enough for the effort you’ve put into making me emotionally and practically prepared for this new world I am about to jump into. I never imagined needing to rely so heavily on anyone besides Lady Hermione, but not one of you has let me down.” The three women smiled at him, and Harry tried to gather his courage. “It is not an easy thing for me to express my emotions, or the fact that I care for my family. I often rely on my actions to express these things for me, and I must apologize but this will be no different from usual.”

“Lady Andromeda, as a widow you know you will not be used as a bartering chip for the future of this house. Although the future status of my marriage is unknown, I have adopted Teddy as a full ward under the House of Black. At this time, I am unable to be a parent to him, but want you to know he will always be provided for. As welcome as you both are here in Potter Manor, I understand that being under the rule of my sister may become difficult as she begins taking over duties, and arranging the household as she sees fit until my marriage. I have completely renovated Grimmauld Place, and created bedrooms, and a nursery there for your use.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. Although I am extremely comfortable in your home whilst you are here, I feel it may be best to move to Grimmauld when you return to Hogwarts this fall.”

 “You are welcome to move between them as you want. Lady Narcissa I realize that I have kept you in a bit of limbo regarding your position, but as busy as you’ve kept me with training I haven’t had much time to think.” Narcissa laughed at the comment and Harry smiled at her. “I have spoken to my sister as she has always been my source of advice and direction and she agreed with my decision. I wanted to do something so that you would know I wouldn’t marry you off as well. Giving you my word on the matter is not a guarantee a Slytherin would accept and I understand this. After we spoke your first night in the manor I spent a long time searching through Sirius’s things. What I found was a pretty massive letter addressed to me to read in the circumstance that he died before the war ended. In it I learned about my parents and the marauders. I found adoption papers that Sirius signed the day after we met my third year, I’ve signed them, and Gringotts has approved them.” Harry cut off suddenly, staring at his hands. The fact that Sirius had wanted him to be his son still made him tear up. Even though it hadn’t happened before Sirius went through the veil, having a father he had truly known made a world of difference. “Of course the letters were also about you. You must understand that I did not disbelieve you when you told me of the unique relationship between the two of you, but I didn’t exactly trust that the feelings were completely mutual. The letter changed my mind on a lot of things. It also cemented the fact that I should put into action the plan I had been thinking about. I would like to give you the title as my step-mother, Dowager Duchess Black, if you will accept it?”


	4. Chapter 4

June twenty-third arrived suddenly. Harry was not looking forward to the evening, as it was Hermione and his first test in the world of Wizarding Nobility. Harry was hosting a small dinner party for the Noble and Ancient Houses at Potter Manor with the Longbottom, Greengrass, and Black families also attending. Harry was especially not looking forward to speaking to Daphne Greengrass.

Dressed in his new navy dress robes, Harry waited for Hermione by the entrance to the great hall where they would greet the guests together. She rushed into the room, wearing an elegant A-line, halter dress in gold. Her hair was twisted into a knot on the top of her head. "You look beautiful." Harry said kissing her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned towards the door to see the Greengrass family standing there staring at them. “The Right Honorable. The Earl of Greengrass and The Right Honorable. The Countess of Greengrass” Hokey, the head elf of the House of Potter, announced.

"It is my honor to have you in my home, welcome Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass." Harry said with a small bow. "It is a, pleasure to see your family again." Harry said, stumbling slightly over the words.

"Thank you for having all of us to your home, you know my elder daughter, The Lady Daphne Greengrass, and this is my younger daughter The Lady Astoria Greengrass." The two girls curtsied as their father introduced them. While they curtsied Harry had a moment to appreciate how extremely different the two sisters were. The younger of the two had black hair that was pulled into a twisted ponytail, tanned skin and a seemingly cheerful disposition. She was wearing a one shoulder, black dress that fell modestly to the floor. The elder sister had her blonde hair in curls framing her face, which beautifully showed off her cold as ice, blue, eyes. She had porcelain skin and her dress was dark emerald which got lighter near the top, it was short and moderately tight, giving her sex appeal that her sister lacked. Her eyes seemed dead to Harry as he acknowledged the girls with a small bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Astoria." Harry said. "May I introduce The Lady Hermione Potter?"

Lord Greengrass bowed at the waist, his wife and youngest daughter following his example, sunk into curtseys. Daphne made no movement, even at her father's urging. She stared at Hermione and then at Harry. "How dare you marry the Mudblood, knowing full well that we are involved in a marriage contract? She is bucktoothed, and nowhere near me in looks."

Hermione drew a quick breath, tears welling in her eyes. Harry reached for her hand, but she withdrew it and turning slowly, glided from the room. Harry glared at the elder daughter, "Please make yourselves comfortable." He said in a tight voice. Turning he followed Hermione's path down the hallway. He could hear the Greengrasses talking, but ignored them, following his sister instead. He stopped suddenly and took a few deep breathes before returning to his position by the entrance to the Great Hall.

“The Most Honorable The Marchioness of Bones, and Madame Bones.” Hokey announced.

“Good Evening Lady Bones, Madame Bones,” Harry said with a slight bow.

The two women curtsied in return, both of them smiling at him. “It is a pleasure to be here Your Grace. We would like to officially welcome the House of Potter back to society.” Susan said.

Harry nodded his head slightly at her comment. The two women moved further into the Great Hall leaving Harry alone once more.  He continued greeting his guests until everyone had arrived and then Neville escorted Hermione back to Harry. The two men bowed slightly to each other, taking the moment to converse. "Who did this?" Neville asked tensely.

"Greengrass." Harry stated.

"Cut them?"

"Certainly."

Neville turned to Hermione and bowed, "Lady Hermione it was an honor to escort you into the room. But now I must hand you back to The Duke." Hermione blushed fiercely, but curtsied and took Harry’s arm. The three of them strode deeper into the hall. The siblings walked into the center and Harry picked up a flute of champagne, waiting for everyone else to grab one as well.

"I would like to welcome you to Potter Manor for a small party among friends. I'm honored to have you all here, and to be able to spend time with you. Although I was absent from these parties in the past, I am fully integrated into our noble society." There was a slight round of applause. "On that note, I have several things to address. I would like to introduce everyone to my sister, The Lady Hermione Potter." Hermione stepped slightly to the side, and curtsied to everyone present. She then returned to her place on Harry’s arm. "The new addition to the House of Potter has helped my transition. To the House of Bones, I say that I am sad we did not become better friends at Hogwarts, but fighting beside Lady Bones, and having the honorable Madam Bones on my side showed me how respectable your family is." Harry and Hermione both bowed slightly at Susan and Madame Bones who smiled and curtseyed back. “To the House of Macmillan, I say that I am glad to have fought beside you in the DA and the Battle for Hogwarts. Lord Macmillan you raised a terrific son, one that I am proud to know." Harry and Hermione bowed once again towards the three Macmillan's and received smiles in return.

"My comments to the House of Malfoy are the most apologetic. To Lord Draco I formally apologize for rejecting your help on our first day of Hogwarts. I had been raised by muggles and had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone my noble birth. However, I should not have treated you in that matter, and recognize that moment as the one that made us rivals." Harry nodded at Draco, who nodded back, having known the apology was to happen.

"Dowager Duchess Black, I am forever grateful for your actions. Without you I doubt I would be alive. I am glad of your addition to my family." Harry bowed deeply, and Hermione sunk in a deep curtsey to the floor, actions reserved for one on the level of the queen. Narcissa smiled at them, holding her elder sister's hand for support. "I would like to thank Lady Andromeda for being a terrific aunt, and helping to train me so that I could give this speech properly." Several people chuckled and Harry smiled self-deprecatingly. "I would also like to thank Dowager Duchess Longbottom for helping train me for the Wizengamot. To the Duke of Longbottom, you have become a brother to me, and I am thankful for your loyalty and friendship. I hope that everyone has fun tonight, and that we can all work together for a brighter future. To friends and allies," Harry said raising his glass. The toast was echoed back to him as everyone drank their champagne.

People started mingling, and Harry smirked at Neville, able to see the ire flowing off of the eldest Greengrass daughter. Lady Greengrass appeared to be holding back tears; the younger daughter was staring at Draco Malfoy, while Lord Greengrass was rather red-faced, obviously ready to give his eldest a long lecture. Harry walked over to Andromeda and bowed before taking her arm. "Thank you for the recognition Harry, that was very sweet of you. You have so many of your father's mannerisms."

"You are quite welcome Aunt Andy. How are you handling being among such company again?"

"I feel rather triumphant." She replied with a Slytherin smirk. "I have a family I love, and it helps ease the pain. The House of Black is regaining respectability, something I wished for ever since I was disowned. Your speech was very well done Your Grace."

"Thank you.”

“But tell me, what did the Greengrass family do to warrant an invitation, but then cause you to cut them?"

"Their elder daughter called my sister the 'm' word. And asked why I would marry her."

Andromeda shook her head. "You introduced her as Lady Hermione correct?"

"Of course."

"That girl needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut." Harry silently agreed with his aunt. “However, I must caution you against cutting them in such a small party. Everyone will take notice.”

Hermione stepped into the center of the room once more and drew the attention of the guests, “I would like to invite everyone to dinner.” The guests chattered happily as they found their escorts. Harry went to Dowager Duchess Longbottom and bowed before offering her his left arm to escort her into the dining room. Once he began the procession the other pairs followed him. Neville followed with Dowager Duchess Black, then Lord Malfoy with Lady Bones, Lord Macmillan with Lady Macmillan, Lord Greengrass with Lady Greengrass, Lord Ernie with Lady Daphne and Lord Draco with Madame Bones. Lady Astoria as the youngest unmarried woman went in escorted by Andromeda. When Hermione was satisfied that everyone was with their proper escort she made her way into the dining room. Harry sat at the head of the table with Dowager Duchess Longbottom on his right, while the rest of the guests filled in with Hermione at the foot of the table with Lord Macmillan on her right. The guests were to tap an option on the menu before them for each of the courses, and the food would appear on their plate.

Harry felt awkward leading the dinner party and he was extremely grateful for the endless hours of training that kept him moderately calm. His family was sitting at the opposite end of the table though and it worried him greatly to be mostly on his own. Because of the method of seating he was surrounded by varied people, meaning he had to keep conversation light and far reaching. He did smirk to himself that he was able to strand the entire Greengrass family in the uncoveted center of the table, although he felt bad for his Aunt that she had made it into that grouping.

Once most of the table had finished their Madeira wine Hermione glanced towards Dowager Duchess Longbottom, upon making eye contact the elder woman smiled slightly and the two rose. The rest of the women then followed suit and they filed out and into the Drawing Room. Hermione took a deep breathe to calm her nerves again and invited the women to sit for tea. After all of the women were served by Mipsy the elf popped out leaving the women to their conversation. The women spoke in a group briefly before breaking up into smaller groupings. Narcissa and Hermione moved to a settee and Narcissa murmured to her quietly about her performance so far. Madame Bones was talking to Susan, Dowager Duchess Longbottom and Lady Macmillan about the upcoming Wizengamot meeting while the Greengrasses spoke amongst themselves.

“Lady Astoria, come over here please.” Narcissa requested, surprising the room. Narcissa shared a quick glance with her sister and Andromeda stood as well.

“Lady Bones, darling, it’s been such a longtime since I heard you sing. You must honor all of us with a performance.” Andromeda begged of the young blonde.

“I shall be glad to, if Lady Daphne should be so kind to accompany me on piano.”

The two girls moved to the other side of the room where the piano was and most of the party moved with them. Astoria timidly approached where Narcissa and Hermione sat. “Do be so kind as to sit dear.” Narcissa entreated. Astoria nodded and perched herself on the edge of an armchair. “I haven’t had an opportunity to see you since I moved. I hope you understand that although my marriage was annulled and I have taken over as Dowager Duchess Black and all that entails for His Grace, Draco is my child and foremost in my heart and concerns.”

“Of course Duchess.” Astoria said bobbing her head. “I have had little chance to speak to his lordship following this change, but I know your son will continue to treat you as his mentor and come to you for help and advice. That being said, I have considered us close since your son and I began courting and I hope that relationship continues Madame.”

Narcissa smiled at the brunette and reached out to squeeze her hand. “I am so glad that my son chose you.” Narcissa stood and made her way to stand with her sister, admiring the singing.

Astoria glanced over to Hermione who smiled gently at her. “I am sorry that we didn’t meet on better terms Lady Hermione. I am hopeful that we could grow to be friends.”

Hermione was silent, unsure of how to respond to her. “The past few weeks have been intensely challenging for me. However, I am not often found with female friends. I have always had a difficult time bonding with them due to my focus on my studies. But I do appreciate new friends.”

“I think you’re pushing people away by hiding behind your studies. You seem to forget that the people who are second and third in your class have interests outside of their studies where you don’t.”

Hermione was shocked and stared at the other girl. Before she could attempt to formulate a response the doors opened and the men filled into the room. Harry made a beeline to her and when she stood he wrapped her in half a hug and whispered, “That was the longest half an hour of my life.”

She smiled at him, trying not to laugh at his miserable appearance. The two took a moment in companionable silence to simply relax with each other. They watched the interesting dynamics as the men and women mingled again. Draco went straight to Astoria and kissed her hand before pulling her to his side and speaking to her softly. Lord and Lady Macmillan and Lord and Lady Greengrass simply sat together and poured tea. Lucius re-entered the room, took a cup of tea and settled down with a book in the corner. Draco and Astoria approached the siblings’ arm-in-arm. “Lady Hermione, would you do us the honor of allowing us a dance?”

“Of course! Lady Daphne has been doing so well playing, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind playing for us to dance.”

“Oh thank you!” Astoria exclaimed and ran over to the piano where her sister sat. She came back and whispered to Hermione who called for attention.

“At the insistence of the young ladies, we will now be dancing a quadrille.” Hermione said with a smile, as all the older women nodded their approval.

Draco bowed towards Astoria immediately and took her arm, leading her towards the center of the room. Hermione glared at Harry as she watched Neville approach her for the dance.

He simply chuckled to himself, watching Neville lead his sister onto the floor, hoping that the two people he was closest to could work out a way to be happy. He walked toward Susan Bones who was standing by the drink table. "Lady Bones," he said in greeting, inclining his head slightly.

"Duke Black," she responded, with a smile.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

"Yes, I would love to dance!” Harry bowed and offered his arm, taking her to join the other two couples in the center of the room. After a moment of waiting Lord Macmillan led Lady Macmillan to complete the set. When the music began Harry was concentrating so hard that he was unable to converse with Susan as they danced but she simply laughed at him when he apologized. “I saw you dance at the Yule Ball so I can honestly say that I am deeply impressed. Learning all of these dances in such a short period of time couldn’t have been easy.”

“Definitely not. In fourth year Professor McGonagall took special time to attempt to teach me and you must remember what a failure that was.” Having returned to Madame Bones Harry bowed to Susan and walked away.

Harry felt the presence of his aunt over his shoulder and had to bite back a groan. “Do you wish to dance?” He questioned.

“First off, you need to get used to calling me mum in public. You have already given me the title and there is no going back now. Secondly, you must dance with your intended. Your aunt went to relieve her at the piano so that you may.”

Harry spun around, his eyes flashing. “I will do no such thing, she…”

“I do not care what injury she has caused your sister or yourself. As a gentleman you are embarrassing yourself by cutting her entire family after inviting them here this evening. You and Hermione’s conversation with my son and Lady Astoria has helped somewhat but do not dare disgrace the name of the House of Potter over the daughter of an Earl.” She hissed at him.

Harry nodded, realizing his duty as host was to ensure the comfort and happiness of all his guests while his argument with Daphne could wait until a private venue. He shuddered at the thought of the lecture waiting him on the morrow regarding his behavior but he stamped down his anger and apprehension and approached the girl. Harry noticed that everyone was watching him and belatedly regretted his actions that had made his guests so aware of his personal life. He bowed and requested the honor of her hand for the dance.

“I should be most glad to join you, Your Grace,” She murmured, sinking into a perfect curtsey. Harry tucked her hand into his left elbow and led her onto the floor. They were quickly joined by Ernie and Hermione, Draco and Susan, and Neville and Astoria. Andromeda began playing a waltz, a dance Harry was moderately comfortable with and the couples began spinning around the room. “Sir, I should like to apologize.” Daphne started her eyes downcast and her head turned to the side as they moved through the steps.

“Lady Daphne, I must admit I am quite incompetent at dancing, but could not stand to see you forced behind the piano all evening. I fear conversation is above my skill level.” He paused as he concentrated on a difficult move. “I would be honored if you would allow me to walk you around the room after the dancing has ended.”

“Certainly Sir.” Was the only answer he received.

When the dance was over Harry bowed to Daphne, before offering his arm once more and taking her on a slow walk through the room. Harry and Daphne walked in silence unsure of what to do now that they were alone. "Duke Black…" the girl began, obviously uncomfortable.

"Potter," he corrected. "We are in fact intended for one another." Daphne blushed and glanced away.

“Potter then, I must apologize for my behavior during the times I have seen you."

"Oh? And what has brought upon this change of heart?"

"I feel terribly about it," She said trying desperately to sound earnest. "I realize that I was completely out of line every time that I have seen you, and I deeply apologize. I can only hope you will believe me."

Harry sharply turned to face her causing her to jump backwards in fear. His eyes widened and he hastily stepped back. “I forgot that you are not the only one with cause to apologize. That day at the bank was one of the most emotionally stressful of my life. I was so angry after hearing I didn’t have to grow up with the Dursleys that I was balancing on the edge of control and your words completely snapped it. I know that is no excuse from scaring you and hurting you but I couldn’t be more sorry.”

“You didn’t harm me physically Potter.” She said shyly. With a deep breath she gathered her strength and looked him in the eyes. “I won’t lie and say you didn’t frighten me terribly, but you didn’t leave so much as a scratch on my person. It’s not as if I had any trust to lose in you before that so we aren’t starting at any sort of setback.”

Harry nodded and held her gaze. After several seconds she looked away. "Lady Daphne," he said softly, "What are the consequences if you do not get on my good side?"

She blushed and stared at the ground. "That obvious?" Harry simply nodded no amusement on his face. "My sister is in love with Lord Draco. Not that I understand why, but she is. And the contract between our houses requires the Potters pay my bride price. Without it my father cannot afford the dowry demanded by the House of Malfoy, meaning my sister would be turned out of her contract. It would be a huge embarrassment for the House of Greengrass, and my sister would lose the love of her life."

Harry stopped moving and stared at her, his respect growing for the girl. "You only wish to save your sister then?"

"Yes," she bravely attempted to meet his eyes.

Harry nodded again. "I shall forgive you," Daphne's eyes lit up and she smiled at him, "but only on two separate conditions." Daphne opened her mouth to say something but seemingly thought better of it causing Harry to smirk. "First you apologize to my sister, in private." Daphne nodded, seeing that as the only plausible outcome for what had happened earlier. "Second, you and I talk later, and we get to know each other. This contract is ironclad, the only way out of it is death and I plan on living until an old age. We are going to have to get along."

"And if I agree?"

"Then we go back out there and I make an announcement that we were having a lovers' quarrel and apologize to you profusely, before introducing you to everyone present as my intended." Daphne nodded in agreement, knowing this would suite her father. "But I have to know Lady Daphne, what is your problem with me?"

"You've always had everything Potter. You don't realize how you come off to the rest of the school, you are the teacher's pet, you always got off with everything you did, and everyone was jealous. I suppose that I don't know you well enough to have a problem with you personally but after years of prejudice it's hard to let go. I am simply against being married off. I want to marry someone for love."

Harry smiled at her sadly. "As do I Lady Daphne. I do not want to marry without love and to lead a loveless life; I have done that for almost eighteen years. I think that with time you will realize I am not such a bad man and that you have been told false things about me for years." The two stared at each other for several moments. "So what is your answer Miss Greengrass?"

Hermione spun around the room, feeling at home in Neville's arms. They had danced the first and third sets together but after the last went to take a break as they could dance no more together as simply friends. Neville led her around the room introducing her to many people she did not know. Hermione felt at home in the structured upper society and she knew that the connections she was making would not only help herself but her family as well. Thinking of her family she realized that she had not seen her brother since the third set began, a good half-hour ago. "Your Grace, have you seen my brother lately?"

"I have not." Neville responded with a small smile. "I know that he wished to speak to the younger of the Malfoys so it is possible he is there."

"He is not with me, Your Grace," Draco commented from across the pastry laden table.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Instead of replying Draco stared over Neville's shoulder, obviously shocked by what he saw. Neville and Hermione quickly spun around to see Harry walk into the center of the room with Daphne on his arm. A look of hurt flashed over Hermione's features, as she wondered how her brother could forgive the girl that had so recently called her a Mudblood. "Don't worry," Neville whispered. "Although Harry seems comfortable, you can tell that he isn't. This must be for show or something." Hermione searched her brother's features once more, this time detecting the hidden signs of anxiety. Catching his eye Harry grimaced slightly but when Hermione smiled he winked at her.

Harry stood silently in the center of the room, effectively calling the attention of everyone. Harry stood silent for a moment until Hermione joined him. "I'm going to need you on this. I'm sorry." He whispered. Hermione nodded slightly in acceptance. "I'm sorry to cause a distraction once again but I was so caught up earlier in saying everything right that I messed up rather terribly. My sister and I are pleased to welcome the House of Greengrass. Although we have only briefly been acquainted with each other they have already made an impact on our lives. We shall soon be family and I would like to officially introduce Lady Daphne Greengrass as my intended." Daphne smiled and curtsied to everyone. There was slight chatter as everyone bowed back to her.

Everyone went back to what they were doing leaving Harry, Daphne, and Hermione in a standoff in the middle of the floor. "I know that you did not just forgive her  _brother_ ," Hermione said, stressing the final word.

Harry chuckled, "Of course not  _sister_. But we are going to leave this for now. Tonight we will all talk and sort things out. But for now we are going to be  _nice_." Harry glared at the two girls until they both nodded, Daphne giving in first. Harry smiled at them, "Good, now Lady Daphne and I are going to walk around and greet people.” Hermione nodded and walked away.

"Thank you." Daphne said quietly from his side. Harry gave her a confused look. "You stood up to your sister for me, even though I didn't deserve it."

Harry chuckled darkly, "Not exactly, I mostly told her to wait until later. You will learn a lot about me, mostly what it's like to sit through a lecture from Hermione." Daphne made a pained face, although not denying that she deserved a lecture from the brunette. "Don't worry," Harry said, squeezing her arm gently, "her lectures aren't that bad." Daphne smiled up at him realizing that Harry truly was the Gryffindor Golden Boy; he was just simply a nice guy underneath everything. Feeling uncomfortable with the golden goddess smiling at him and he walked them over to his aunt. "Lady Andromeda I would like to introduce you to Lady Daphne."

"How are you Lady Daphne?"

"I am doing well this evening."

"Only well darling? I had hoped that on our first night together you would be having an amazing time." Harry said with a stupid grin.

Before Daphne could respond Andromeda began laughing. "Oh Your Grace, you just reminded me so much of your father. He used to grin like that at Lily. It seems you have found the woman to make you smile the same way."

Harry flushed bright red and lost the confidence he had just shown. Daphne giggled slightly, "Oh darling isn't it wonderful to think that we are like your parents." Andromeda laughed at Harry's scared expression.

Harry quickly recovered but not before glaring at his aunt. "Well there are plenty more people that I wish to introduce Lady Daphne too." He glanced around the room for someone to take her too and spotted Cissy standing alone watching the dancing. He made eye contact with her and gave her a hopeful look; she smirked slightly but nodded almost imperceptibly at him, encouraging him to lead Daphne over to her. "Good evening Madam, you look extremely beautiful tonight, as always. I would like to formally introduce my intended Lady Daphne."

"Thank you Black," she responded, no emotion showing on her pale features. She glanced at Daphne's dress, one eyebrow quirking when she spotted the short hemline. "Oh Lady Daphne…What a  _pleasure_."

"It is wonderful to see you again Your Grace. How are you this evening?"

Narcissa ignored the question and glanced at Daphne's dress once again. "Although I admire the dress and the Slytherin colors, don't you think it is a bit short for such an evening?"

Daphne's eyes narrowed slightly but otherwise had no reaction to the older woman's words. "Well I was trying to match His Grace’s eyes with the green, and thought that he would like to see me in it on our first official evening."

"Oh I do Lady Daphne," Harry said, trying his best to pull off a lovesick expression. "But turn around; let the Dowager Duchess see my favorite part."

Daphne grimaced slightly and turned. Although the dress was short it had a high neckline in the front; however when Daphne turned around the back of the dress was cutout from her collar to the base of her spine. Harry did not have to pretend to ogle the expanse of skin bared to him; he knew that Daphne was beautiful. "Such an interesting choice my dear." Was all that Narcissa had to say.

Harry coughed to cover up his laugh and excused himself to get punch.

After most of the guests had taken their leave from the drawing room, the Greengrasses were left with Harry and Hermione. Harry repeatedly assured Lord Greengrass that they would simply be talking and that his sister would be there as well. When Greengrass tried to make Astoria stay Harry vehemently refused, stating that the issues where simply between him and Daphne and that Hermione would only be there as she knew several issues he would be bringing up. In the end Harry only got his way when Daphne offered that Dowager Duchess Black be there as well. Everyone knew she was a stickler for the rules of society, but because Harry knew she wouldn't mind breaking them for him he agreed to the stipulation. Harry called her and she agreed as she was hoping to fill in the holes of her knowledge on his past. Harry and Hermione ran up to their bedrooms to change into more comfortable clothes. Harry emerged in a green oxford tucked into navy pants while Hermione came down in simple yellow cotton dress. Narcissa and Daphne had opted out of changing, choosing to add Hermione’s jumpers over their dresses instead, not necessarily a fashion choice but one of necessity in the old, drafty manor.

The group gathered in Narcissa’s private sitting room. Harry and Hermione sat together on a settee, Narcissa opting for an armchair while Daphne perched herself on a chaise. The group sat in silence for several minutes. "Since this is going to be such a personal conversation I want to say from here in that we are going to be informal, as that will make it easier for me to talk about." Everyone nodded, Narcissa's acquiescence to Harry surprising Daphne greatly. "When my parents found out they were being targeted by Voldemort and decided to go into hiding, they had a difficult decision facing them. It was common knowledge that Sirius Black was my dad’s best friend, so they decided to choose another of his friends, Peter Pettigrew, as secret-keeper to avoid suspicion. However, Pettigrew betrayed my family. He went to Voldemort and told him our location. When Sirius found out that my parents had died, he went after Pettigrew and attempted to confront him. But Peter outsmarted him and disappeared, leaving the impression that Sirius had murdered him, the muggles, and through association my parents. Sirius had been named my godfather, but my parents had also provided a significant list of other people to take care of me. But Dumbledore thought it best I be with my ‘family’. He submitted a false will to Gringotts ensuring that I be placed with my mum’s sister. The old man knew nothing about her though, mum had been adopted as an infant and there was no love between the two sisters." Harry cut off and grasped Hermione's hand for comfort. "My life with the Dursley family was not easy. Until the Hogwarts letters began arriving, my bedroom was a tiny cupboard under the stairs. Although I did not particularly mind the cupboard as it was my escape. Throughout my time there I was punished with starvation, whips and a hot iron whenever accidental magic occurred." Daphne squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself. She could not believe that she had told him that he had everything and that was why she hated him. She currently hated herself, suddenly remembering the marks on his back when he had yelled at her in Gringotts. "I was never hugged, encouraged or told I was loved. I never had my own clothes or received birthday presents. Because of Dumbledore I spent every summer there, lying in my room hating my life. I often wished that Voldemort had succeeded in killing me, my life was worse with the Dursleys then anything he had done to me." Harry stopped again, and gently placed his head on Hermione's shoulder, nudging her gently to continue the story.

"Harry, you know that you are loved now don't you?" Narcissa asked in a rare show of emotions. Tears welled in her eyes, "Sirius loved you very much, and you are his son." Harry nodded gently, without moving from his sister's side.

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and mouthed her thanks. She began gently running her hand through Harry’s hair to keep him calm. "When Harry and I came to Hogwarts we did not become friends until after Halloween. Even though Ron, Harry, and I were a group, I always felt closer to Harry. Although not comparable I didn't have parents who understood the wizarding world, which meant they weren't very involved. Harry and I quickly bonded over that and grew to be closer than friends. Over the years many people speculated that we would become romantically involved," Daphne's gut clenched uncomfortably. "But Harry and I realized that we were more siblings than anything. When I found out that my parents had been killed in Australia, where I sent them to be safe during the war, Harry was the one that comforted me. He brought me into his family and gave me a new place in life. The day of the battle, seeing him lying in Hagrid's arms, motionless killed me. I didn't know how I would go on without him, and as soon as we learnt he was alive I vowed to do everything in my power to make him happy. Daphne, Harry told me the names you called him and the things you accused him of." The brunette's eyes sparked as she glared at the blonde. Daphne could feel the lecture that Harry had promised coming her way. "I think it is now pretty obvious to you that Harry's home life was not at all fabulous. He was not raised in a pampering environment, and his life has always been far from perfect. The only reason Harry got away with anything at school was because he had just saved everyone from Voldemort. Every year, besides third year, he battled that evil man. Do you think that he deserved detention for breaking a few school rules to save everyone's lives?"

"Of course not! I just never knew. No one at Hogwarts knows what you did year to year. We just saw you as an annoyance that the teachers preferred. You really need to do a tell all interview Potter, you need to put what you went through out there, I know that a lot of people at Hogwarts would change their opinions of you."

"For most people it's enough that he is the Savior!" Hermione spat.

"I understand that you would feel that way, but wouldn't you rather be known for what truly happened?" Harry thought about it and made a noncommittal gesture. "Either way, I am extremely sorry. You didn't deserve the anger of a person you barely knew when you were listening to your parents will. I wish I could blame it on my upbringing but I can't. I was raised to see through rumors and to detect the truth for myself. My parents never supported Lord Voldemort and taught me not to bow down to anyone, that family was the ruler of my life. They pounded that lesson into me, and when I was sorted into Slytherin I took the 'Your house is like your family' thing a little too seriously. Although I never supported Lord Voldemort or hated Muggleborns I did accept a lot of the ' _values'_  of my house. I'm sorry Lady Hermione for calling you the 'm' word and for freaking out at you in general. I was extremely out of line, and if I had just listened to Potter I would have realized how he was introducing you."

Hermione nodded, "I understand, and I forgive you." She stood and embraced Harry before going up the stairs. Narcissa stood as well embracing Harry before walking out of the room.

"Can we simply start over Lady Daphne? Forget about our behavior and try to be friends?"

Daphne nodded, "I would like that Potter. I want to get to know the man I am going to marry."

Daphne was preparing to leave when Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. "My birthday is July 31, and I want to plan a ball as a celebration for the fall of Voldemort. I was going to do it on another day but the Ministry wants to make me synonymous with the defeat so they want that day. Will you help my sister plan it? I need people I trust so that it doesn't turn into mayhem. I want it to be a celebration ball that happens to fall on my birthday. Can you help me with this?"

"Of course," she said smiling softly.

"But more importantly will you accompany me to Paris the weekend before? I want to take you shopping the muggle way." Daphne stared at Harry, at a loss for words. "If you don't want to shop the muggle way we can certainly go shopping in the wizarding world. And you will go to the ball with me. I mean we shall go together, I mean, Lady Daphne, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course!" she squealed. "I know that my family is a Noble House but we don't have the same resources you do and I've never been to Paris. But would it just be us going?"

"I was planning on my mum accompanying us and you can stay with her, but we will spend most of our time together.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_June 24 th – Daily Prophet_ **

**_The Man-Who-Conquered claims his Noble titles_ **

**_Mirage Greenhorn_ **

**_Yesterday evening the young Duke of Black, Marquess of Potter held a celebration at Potter Manor for the Ancient and Noble Houses, signifying the House of Potter’s return to the political arena. All of the Ancient and Nobles Houses, Bones, McMillian, Potter, and Malfoy, were in attendance, along with the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, Black and Longbottom, and the Noble House of Greengrass. The party was relatively small but Duke Black managed to reveal a lot. During his opening speech Duke Black introduced his newly adopted sister Lady Hermione Potter. It comes as a surprise that a muggleborn has been adopted into a Noble and Ancient House, but those close friends of Duke Black are not surprised in the least. During his speech he apologized to Lord Draco for his behavior during their years at Hogwarts. It was also revealed that ex-Lady Malfoy is now Dowager Duchess Black, although no details regarding this change, or Duke Black’s comment that she saved his life were given. At the beginning of the evening there was some confusion regarding the presence of the House of Greengrass, but Lord Potter revealed that Lady Daphne is his intended. Altogether the party was a success as the Houses mingled and discussed alliances for the upcoming Wizengamot meeting. Duke Black later approached this reporter to create an edition of the Daily Prophet doing a tell all interview of the past few months and eventually a memoir describing his seven-year struggle with he-who-must-not-be-named._ **

****

**_June 28 th\- Daily Prophet Sunday Evening Edition_ **

**_Exclusive with Duke Black_ **

**_Mirage Greenhorn_ **

**_Since the defeat of the self-styled terrorist Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter has added many titles to his already long one of the Boy-who-Lived. Not only has Man-Who-Conquered been added, but there are both of his Noble titles, Duke of Black and Marquess of Potter. Because all of these changes happened so quickly this reporter sat down to discuss things with Duke Black_ **

**_DP: Welcome to the Daily Prophet Your Grace and thank you for giving up your valuable time for this interview._ **

**_HP: Thank you for having me here Miss Greenhorn._ **

**_DP: To begin, why have you just received your familial title of Marquess of Potter?_ **

**_HP:  My parents will stated that I receive the title upon my fifteenth birthday as I would be the last remaining Potter. However, after the late Mr. Dumbledore realized I was prophesized to defeat Voldemort he submitted a false will. Because the headmaster was a powerful wizard, the charms he placed upon the parchment held up to the scrutiny of the goblins and the false will was enacted. Due to this I grew up with a muggle family, had a terrible childhood and received the title directly before my eighteenth birthday._ **

**_DP: Wasn’t this muggle family your relatives? Could you please elaborate on your ‘terrible childhood’?_ **

**_HP: My mother was a pureblood witch, although many believed her to be a muggleborn. During Grindewald’s reign many of his followers took advantage of pureblood women who were considered blood traitors. My mother was the result of one of these interactions and her mother put her up for adoption in the muggle world so that she would be away from her father’s terrible influence. Mrs. Petunia Dursley was the adopted sister of my mother, so therefore not my relative. As to my childhood, I was both physically and verbally abused and I will say no more._ **

**_DP: When did you make the decision to adopt the previous Miss Granger into the House of Potter?_ **

**_HP: It was decided after I heard my parents will. Lady Hermione and I have always shared an extremely close friendship and although there were rumors we would end up romantically involved, our feelings towards each other were much more sibling based. I wanted to mark her as my official sister, giving her a family and the protection of the House of Potter._ **

**_DP: Regarding the title of the Duke of Black, when and how did this occur?_ **

**_HP: The House of Black has a very complicated family tree. My godfather was Sirius Black, eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black. Sirius named me as his heir, although without my Black blood that wouldn’t have been possible. My father was the only son of Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. Dorea was the youngest sister of Pollux Black, Sirius’s grandfather. Due to the deaths and lack of sons in the House of Black only Lord Draco stood above me to inherit the title. However the only act of the previous Duke Black was to annul the marriage between the previous Lady Malfoy and Lord Malfoy, removing the legal right of Lord Draco to inherit since I have such a close connection to the House of Black. I should have received the title upon my seventeenth birthday, but due to the altercation with Voldemort I was unable to be reached by the goblins, but since I was alive the will couldn’t be completely enacted._ **

**_DP: When did you learn of the marriage arrangement with Lady Daphne? You both attend Hogwarts, how well do you know each other?_ **

**_HP: I learnt about it during the reading of my parents will so a very short time ago. It was also the first time that I met Lady Daphne; we’ve never crossed paths in Hogwarts. Although we got off to a bit of a rocky start, we are working on becoming friends._ **

**_DP: What is the situation regarding the new Dowager Duchess Black?_ **

**_HP: Well it’s actually rather sad and sweet. My godfather always loved his cousin. They were several years apart, but she was the youngest of the female Black cousins so they were intended for each other. It would have tied the two branches of the House of Black together, but Cygnus Black, Dowager Duchess Black’s father, secretly arranged a pact with the House of Malfoy. However the final choice was Her Grace’s and she obviously chose Lord Malfoy. My godfather stayed true to her and she came to love him as well. She was the only one to visit him in Azkaban and never gave up on him. If he had been cleared during his life he would have annulled her marriage and married her. Even though I had never met her, she knew of my relationship with my godfather, as he was the only father that I ever truly knew. During the final battle, Voldemort thought he hit me with a spell but I just collapsed. Her Grace lied to Voldemort and was able to keep me alive. Based on all of these things I gave her the title she always should have had and named her Dowager Duchess Black and she has truly become a mother to me._ **

**_DP: How does Lord Draco take this change?_ **

**_HP: As his father and he have been taken into governmental custody since the event at my home it is difficult to say._ **

**_DP: Will all of these cases go through at the Wizengamot meeting on Tuesday?_ **

**_HP: Of course, the meeting should answer a lot of questions._ **

**_DP: Well that’s all we have time for, thank you so much Duke Black._ **

****

Harry sat in his private room behind the House of Black family seat. Hermione was next to him, holding his hand, trying to calm his anxiety before his first Wizengamot meeting. A slight knock on the door signified the arrival of Harry’s allies, so the two stood. Neville Longbottom, Cyrus Greengrass, and Thomas Brown all entered the room. “Good morning Duke Longbottom, Lord Brown, Lord Greengrass. I’m glad you could join us. Sister please go and find mum.”

Hermione curtsied to the three men. “Good morning to all of you, Your Grace” Hermione walked out of the room and the four men stood in silence for a moment.

“Gentlemen we have a plan for today and for the changes we want to see we must stick to it.” Neville announced. “Our alliances will help us greatly. Keep to the plan; we all know what our roles are.” Neville nodded at the other three men before leaving along with the Earl of Brown. Harry stared at Cyrus Greengrass knowing the man had something to say.

“Your grace, after the evening at your manor I haven’t had a moment to speak with you. I must apologize again for my daughter’s actions. She embarrassed the entire House of Greengrass and we are honored that you not only forgave her but let the knowledge stay between us. On acknowledgement of your noble spirit, in the tradition of the old ways, I would like to give you access to my daughter for 90 days.”

Harry had been expecting such an offer, but the thought disturbed him. Although he did have experience, thanks to Sirius sneaking him to a brothel during Christmas his fifth year, he didn’t want to push Daphne; it wouldn’t exactly help their marriage. However he couldn’t reject the offer completely either. He needed time. “Lord Greengrass your offer requires discussion, which we unfortunately don’t have time for right now. I will send for you after the meeting.” He nodded in dismissal and waited for the man to leave before running back to the armchair. “Mione,” he called.

Hermione revealed herself, placing the invisibility cloak on the table. “I knew this was coming, but I don’t like it.”

“Either do I. Now you realize how important it is that you don’t offend anyone.” Hermione grimaced slightly, thinking of Crabbe or Nott with those allowances towards her. “Please invite Lady Daphne here to tea at intermission. I want to speak with her before deciding.”

“Of course Harry, that’s very sweet of you. But go to your seat now the meeting is about to begin.”

Harry walked out and stood behind his seat and from his higher vantage point could see many empty seats and that many more families were present in the public seating area than usual. At the front of the room sat Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister for Magic, Augusta Longbottom, Chief Warlock, and Percy Weasley, Scribe and Undersecretary to the Minister. The Chief Warlock called for order and said, “The first order of business is to recognize the new seat holders with us.”

Neville stepped forward, “As Duke of Longbottom I claim the seat of the House of Longbottom.” A golden glow surrounded him, signifying the acceptance and Neville sat down. Harry then claimed the seat for House of Black, followed by Susan claiming the seat for House of Bones and finally Harry claimed the seat for House of Potter.

“The second order of business is in regards to Minister for Magic.” Harry stood, signifying his wish to speak. “Duke Black you have the floor.”

“Thank you Chief Warlock. Members of the Wizengamot, I approach you as a concerned citizen. Although the terrorist Lord Voldemort is dead, many of his followers continue to threaten our world. The time of peace is not upon us yet, and we need a leader strong enough to pull us out of these trying and difficult times. I nominate Kingsley Shacklebolt for Minister. His history as an auror and his time as acting Minister for Magic show that he is the ideal man for the job.” Kingsley accepted the nomination and in a move that surprised Harry no other nominations were announced and by unanimous decision Kingsley became Minister.

“Congratulations to our new Minister for Magic. Our next order of business is to discuss how the impending trials will proceed. Earl of Weasley, you have the floor.”

Harry regarded the man who had taken him in so many times as a child with mixed emotions. Had the Weasleys cared about him or had they been planning to use Ginny against him all along? Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and turned towards Neville who nodded reassuringly. The Earl of Parkinson then stood to speak. “These prisoners, some of them are upstanding members of the Wizengamot. Why are they being treated like common criminals? Where is the humanity in all of this?”

Madam Bones stood up, outrage clear on her face. “Lord Parkinson, are you implying that our prisoners aren’t being treated humanely? These men were arrested based upon evidence and in a legal way. They are being held under the Ministry in the holding cells, which are stark but intensely clean and humane. This is not up for discussion, we are trying to outline questioning tactics and punishments for any found guilty.”

Neville stood before Parkinson could. “Madam Bones I’m sure that Lord Parkinson was simply misunderstood.” He glared at the lesser lord. “The thing we must focus on is questioning. The only option we have is to use veritaserum on every person we bring into the room. No excuses will be allowed; we cannot let those who will use the excuse of the imperious to get off. Veritaserum will show what is true, allowing us to punish those who acted from their own free-will and exonerate those truly under the Imperius.”

“I agree Your Grace,” Harry said standing. “But we must also discuss what will become of those found guilty. We all know that Azkaban isn’t as secure as we thought it in the past. I suggest a vote on using Nurmengard, or making corrective measures to Azkaban, for the prisoners. However, we must also put a punishment in place for those not sentenced to prison, such as heavy fines or service to the community.”

After another half hour debate the Chief Warlock called for an intermission before the voting would start. Harry glanced at his friend to see Neville walking towards him. Together they made their way toward the box for the House of Black. Narcissa, Hermione, and Daphne were all sitting in the box discussing the debates. “You did a great job at your first meeting boys,” Narcissa said, hugging Harry and kissing Neville on the cheek. They both smiled at her and moved to hug Hermione before sitting down to tea.

“Can you please explain why I’m here Your Grace?” Daphne asked confusion obvious in her expression.

“I think you know why Lady Daphne.”

The blonde blushed bright red, “My father offered me to you didn’t he?”

Harry nodded. “I wanted to speak with you before giving any answer. Do you know the dowry required by the Malfoy’s for Lady Astoria?”

“It is nearly the bride price paid by the House of Potter. But do you believe it will be necessary?”

“My ex-husband may be an awful man that did terrible things for the Dark Lord, but my son didn’t. Lord Draco was an arrogant, selfish boy but he never killed anyone, he was simply stupid and misguided.” Narcissa said in a cold tone. She wasn’t very fond of the Greengrass wench.

“Either way, Lord Draco will be acquitted but fined heavily, so he will need the dowry. I was going to suggest lowering the bride price but I wouldn’t jeopardize Lady Astoria’s happiness. Longbottom?” Harry turned to his friend, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“There’s no way around it Black. You’ll have to accept.”

Harry bowed his head, trying to think of a decent way to handle this. “Are you that…disgusted by me Sir?” Daphne’s voice cracked, betraying a true note of insecurity.

Harry jerked his head up and saw her blue eyes shimmering. “Lady Daphne you have no idea how far that is from the truth. You are incredibly beautiful” Narcissa snorted, causing Harry to glare at her, “and I’m extremely proud to have you as my intended. I do not feel as if I know you well enough to claim you. Although I shall have to accept, I would be happier if you lived at Potter Manor for the summer, you can stay in the guest wing, until such time that we decide if we ever do, that you should move into the family wing. I want to get to know you and with you there it will be easier.”

Daphne smiled at Harry. “I accept those conditions as I know my father will Sir.”

Narcissa took her leave, allowing the four teens to relax and Harry told Daphne to keep things informal as they were all considered equals within his rooms. “Daphne tell us a little more about your time at Hogwarts as a Slytherin.” Hermione prompted, moving to sit so she was closer to Neville.

“My first few years were amazing; being in Slytherin is truly like a family. The eldest prefects are like our parents and keep us in line; it’s why you never see us fighting amongst ourselves. But when we got older boys began to notice me, and I developed my ice queen persona to keep them away. It was easier than having to constantly defend myself, as the old traditions are highly regarded in Slytherin, meaning that a girl has to be pure for her wedding but that the pureblood males may certainly try to get with her before she is married. When the Dark Lord made his return, Slytherin became a much darker place. Those with high ranking death eater parents became powerful in the house. Last year, to even survive we had to become hard, hence the version of me you had to deal with.”

“The Carrows were awful,” Neville said with a shudder. “Most of the Slytherins didn’t participate and had to lay low to stay out of the way of the Carrow’s wands.”

“Exactly, we were all terrified and couldn’t stand up to them as you did Your Grace. It made us feel awful. I was too scared and too weak to do anything.” Tears started to well in her eyes and a few spilled over. Harry took her hand in comfort. “A few of the younger Slytherins were randomly attacked by the Carrows and that’s when I realized I had to do something. I protected the second years as well as I could. But that brought the Carrows down on me.” Daphne was crying in earnest now, and Harry didn’t know what to do. He looked to Hermione who waved him closer to Daphne. Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde and she responded by moving onto his lap and putting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know how long they held me under the cruciatus but I still wake up with tremors.” The other three nodded, having experienced it as well, Neville from the Carrows, Hermione from Bellatrix and Harry from Voldemort himself. Daphne sat and looked Harry straight in the eyes. “Thank you so much Your Grace for saving all of us.”

Daphne continued crying and buried her face in Harry’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and rubbed her back gently. “It’s ok now Lady Daphne, you’re safe with me I promise. You’ll be at Potter Manor this summer and next year we’ll…”

Harry was interrupted by an angry cough behind him. Not wanting to drop Daphne he tried to turn around slowly. Hermione had already jumped to her feet. “Excuse me, but I do not believe that my brother, the Duke of Black, or I invited you into our family sitting room. You will wait until such a time when the Duke of Black has scheduled to see you.”

“Now Hermione…” a familiar voice from behind him said.

“I don’t believe I heard Lady Hermione give you permission to be so informal with her.” Neville interrupted, laying a hand on Herminie’s shoulder and moving her slightly behind him. “Mr. Weasley it is a mistake to disrespect someone under the protection of three houses above your own.”

“Bloody Hell.” Ron exclaimed.

Harry stood and finally faced the intruder, his left hand holding Daphne’s left, forcing her behind him, and his right ready to grab his wand. He saw Arthur, Fred, Ron and Ginny standing before him. “Please don’t use that language in front of the Ladies.” Harry said gently.

“We have been worried about you.” Ginny said, trying to smile at him.

“I’m sorry that I’ve disappeared, this” Harry gestured at the room, “has all made my life very stressful.” Daphne squeezed his hand gently “You must accept my apology, this is Lady Daphne, my intended.” Ginny frowned at the word, but seemed to hold back, “Lady Daphne this is Lord Weasley, Mr. George Weasley, Mr. Ron Weasley and Lady Ginny.”

“That’s actually what we wished to speak with you about Lord Potter.” Harry quirked an eyebrow at both the ambiguity and the use of his lesser title. “I would like to give you a marriage contract for my daughter. You two had a relationship during your time together at Hogwarts, and she would make a good second wife for you.”

Neville snorted from beside Harry. “As I’m pretty sure Duke Black broke things off with your daughter at Hogwarts, I don’t see the point.”

“Longbottom,” Harry reprimanded rather harshly. Suddenly the bell overhead rang, signifying the return of the Wizengamot. “We’ll have to discuss this later Lord Weasley.”

“I’ll leave this here for you to read over.” The Weasleys all left the room.

Harry went to the door and taking out his wand he cast a spell to secure the door against anyone without Black blood before walking back out to the meeting without a word to anyone. Neville nodded to the girls before following Harry out. Daphne collapsed back onto the couch and Hermione quickly joined her. “Lady Daphne are you alright?”

“I just feel so confused and overwhelmed. When we were talking earlier, I broke down and you were all so supportive and kind, even though you’ve been through much worse.”

“It’s not the amount we suffered that sets us apart, but the similar experience that brings us together. My brother gained a lot of respect for you, not only for standing up to the Carrows but for being able to tell him about it.”

“I just can’t believe that I cried so much and sat on his lap!” A red-faced Daphne explained.

Hermione laughed. “He obviously didn’t mind Lady Daphne. But there’s something you need to understand about him. Harry is extremely protective and he now views you as his responsibility. It’s best to not fight him when it comes to something he believes will keep you safe because he has some weird sixth sense about these things. But if you don’t listen he will move the world to save you. Last year we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix questioned me by use of the cruciatus while Ron and Harry were locked up in the dungeon. At first I could hear them both screaming, but then I could only hear Ron.”

“That must have worried you terribly!”

“Quite the opposite. When Harry goes into his ‘saving people mode’ he becomes strategic. Being emotional wasn’t going to help me as Ron’s behavior demonstrated. Harry cut off his emotions about it, and kept only the goal of my rescue in mind. Obviously, it worked well.”

“He remained in such a robotic state for so long?”

“Until after dinner, when everyone was safe. Then he could finally process everything and he broke down. He felt so bad for not being able to save me any sooner. So just be prepared.”

Daphne nodded seriously. “I understand. I was raised in the pureblood world; I know it’s a man’s job to protect his family. But what is this ordeal with the House of Weasley? I know His Grace dated Lady Ginny but Duke Longbottom said he broke it off with her. And they offered it as a contract to the Potter family?”

“They were together for a short period, but Harry broke it off at the end of sixth year. But you know the history of our families; you can understand why Harry’s so upset right now. They must think that you are to be Duchess Black, but I don’t know what they’re thinking or what Harry is thinking right now.”

Daphne sighed, “Well it’s not like I know him well enough to expect an answer. I’ll find out eventually. I know I don’t really have the right to ask you this, but you and Duke Longbottom, what’s going on? I know he is in a contract with Lady Pansy but I’m sure that’s going to end.”

“Why do you think it’s going to end?”

“Many of us found her in compromising positions with Lord Draco and others.”

“His Grace can’t get her or her father to agree to the test.”

“She’d have to before the wedding anyway and it’ll be soon, most contracts are before the woman turns nineteen.”

Hermione thought for a moment. “I don’t know when the wedding would take place. But I’m only worried about Neville’s happiness. He’s an amazing friend, he always has been. But I don’t really know how to deal with this new Neville. He changed so much the past year and I wasn’t’ there to be part of it, and I realized maybe I was hindering him. I only ever wanted to help but I held him back. “Tears welled in her eyes. “I know he saw a lot last year, but so did I. I don’t regret anything I saw or did; it helped my brother defeat Voldemort! But it still haunts me. No matter how I feel, he’s the Duke of Longbottom! I’m just muggleborn Hermione Granger.”

“No you are not _just_ anything! You are Lady Hermione Potter, and part of the reason Voldemort was defeated. You are the brightest witch of our age, and nothing you did at Hogwarts hindered me. Last year I finally tried to be worthy of you.” Neville pulled Hermione off the couch and into his arms. He brushed her tears away and tilted her chin up so their eyes locked. “You are the woman I never thought I had a shot with. I love you,” Neville leant down and Hermione pushed onto her toes, their lips meeting in the middle. Neville’s hand cupped her face and her hands rested on his shoulders.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry took a deep breath and stepped between his best friend and his sister. “Harry don’t...” Hermione begged, but Harry brushed her off.

“What are you doing?” Harry demanded stepping towards Neville.

“I love your sister.”  Neville explained calmly

“You are intended for another!”

Neville faltered and took a step back. “Help me force her to take the test and we’ll get this straightened out. If I must marry another I will offer you a mistress contract and if not I will offer a marriage contract.”

Harry nodded, “Your base terms are acceptable. Sister, go get mum and portkey home.”

“Harry…”                                 

“Now!” He commanded, glaring at her. Hermione curtsied clumsily and ran from the room. Harry turned towards Daphne who was staring at the floor as a proper pureblood girl should. “Lady Daphne we must seek out your father so we can decide when you’ll move to Potter Manor.” Daphne nodded in agreement, curtsied towards Neville and took Harry’s outstretched arm as he escorted her to the lounge for the Noble Houses.

Cyrus Greengrass looked up in surprise. “Daughter, what are you doing here?”

“Lady Hermione invited me to tea with her and Dowager Duchess Black.” Cyrus nodded in approval.

“Lord Greengrass I’m here to formally accept your offer. I request Lady Daphne lives at Potter Manor for the summer.”

“That is acceptable Your Grace. My daughter may return to Potter Manor with you and I’ll have the house elves bring her things tonight.”

“I request Lady Daphne arrive tomorrow, I have family business to attend to tonight.” Cyrus gave his approval of the plan and turned back to his papers. “Lady Daphne I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Harry kissed her hand gently before turning around and walking out. As soon as he could he portkeyed home.

Walking through the entrance doors an elf appeared at Harry’s side. “Mipsy is here for Master’s robes.” Harry stopped briefly to unclasp his robes, revealing a black t-shirt and black pants. “Mistress is with Lady Tonks and Black in the library.” Harry thanked the elf and went towards the library.

Hermione was sitting in her armchair flanked by the two Black sisters. They all tensed when Harry entered the room. He began to pace before them. “’Mione you know that I want you to be happy and nothing could make me happier than seeing you marry Neville. But I will not see you become his Mistress! Is that what you want?”

“No!” Hermione exclaimed, tears running down her face. “I know Neville didn’t lie to me about his feelings, but I couldn’t live that life. What can we do? Please give him a chance before promising me off!”

“Of course. With the two Ancient and Most Noble Houses pressuring them Parkinson will have no choice but to give in. But Hermione, if the test is positive, I’ll have to draw up a contract quickly. Who would you choose?”

“Ernie, although there isn’t much of a choice.”

“I would arrange an agreement with anyone Hermione. If you like them that’s enough for me.”

“Can I think on it?”

“Yes, but you must be fast. If a mistress arrangement contract is received the only way out is by another contract, arrangement, or proposal.”

“I can’t believe I got myself into this! I’m so stupid.” Harry held his arms out and Hermione ran into them. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried in earnest. After several minutes she composed herself and went back to her chair, Harry resumed his pacing.

“Harry what’s bothering you? You did a great job at the Wizengamot today and you had to expect Lord Greengrass’s offer.” Narcissa said.

“I’m pleased by how the vote went at the Wizengamot. Neville’s goal of questioning by Veritaserum passed by only one vote, but it was enough.  Although I was hoping Azkaban would be abandoned as a prison, I believe the changes will be beneficial. And I am extremely happy about the decision to simply fine those who do not deserve prison. I am still apprehensive about the individual trials; I do not look forward to spending hours at the Wizengamot in the coming weeks. I did expect it, and Lady Daphne will be moving into the guest wing tomorrow. I just don’t know how to explain Teddy or what to do with him.”

“Just tell her the truth Harry. You two will figure something out and if you don’t we’ll always be here to take care of Teddy.” Andromeda comforted.

“Thank you Aunt Andy. There is another issue though. Today Arthur Weasley offered me a marriage contract with Ginny. But he offered her for my wife as Lady Potter.”

“Interesting. Although I can see why they would think the contract was with the House of Black, it is much more like our family than yours. Luckily you don’t need to reveal it yet. Make up some excuse about a Potter family vow to never allow a Weasley into the Potter family again.”

“You’re the best that sounds like a really good plan.” Narcissa smiled and hugged Harry.

“Before you go to spend time with Teddy before dinner, what room do you want me to prepare for Lady Daphne?” Hermione asked.

“No idea, whatever room you think is best.” Harry walked out of the room, still feeling overwhelmed and wanting to escape the three women.

As soon as Harry left they went back to gossiping. “So Neville really just swept in and proclaimed his love for you before kissing you? All in front of Lady Daphne?” Andromeda exclaimed.

…

Daphne stood in the foyer of her house, surrounded by her bags. It was truly hitting her that she was moving out, probably not to return to live at her home again. She almost started crying when her mother embraced her, but she stayed strong, knowing it could be much worse. “This isn’t goodbye,” her mother told her, “this will always be your home and you are always welcome. I know that Duke Black has suffered, but he is a good man Daphne.”

“I know that His Grace is a great man. Anyone else would have taken me last night, regardless of my thoughts on the matter. He told me that I’m to stay in the guest room, so that I’m more comfortable. I know that I’m starting to fancy him mum. But it’s not him I’m worried about. His sister and I barely get along, and I’m worried about the Black sisters.”

“Lady Andromeda is one of the nicest people I know. But Her Grace is cold, I’d be careful around her.”

“Of course mum.”

“Well you have everything, and we’re only a Floo call away if you need something.”

Daphne nodded, throwing herself into her mother’s embrace. After several seconds she pulled back and composed herself. Saying a final goodbye she activated the portkey which placed her directly outside of Potter Manor. She was overcome at the size and the beauty of the grounds and the house. She stood outside, trying to gather courage. “You can do this,” she told herself. “Just yesterday you had tea with them and Lady Andromeda seemed to like you. You are the ice queen of Slytherin, pull yourself together!”

Finally she knocked on the door, which opened automatically. “Mipsy be wondering when Miss would knock.” Daphne blushed, both at being caught by an elf and by the boldness of the elf. “Don’t worry Miss, Mipsy won’t tell master. Please come in, your things will be taken to your room. The family is currently at brunch, Mipsy will take you.” The small elf guided Daphne to the breakfast room, explaining the layout of the house as they went, stopping outside a door; the elf looked at Daphne with a serious expression. “A warning Miss, the family is a bit…rambunctious at brunch.” With that the elf apparated away. Daphne entered the breakfast room and was shocked by the sight in front of her.

Eggs, sausage and fresh fruit flew through the air between the two Black sisters. Flashes of spell color were seen going between the sisters as well. Narcissa’s hair was blue and there were blueberries and sausages stuck in her hair. Narcissa growled as an egg hit her chest. “Just admit that I’m right and this ends!” Andromeda taunted.

“Never! I’m smarter and much prettier than you,” Narcissa countered. She threw another jinx at her sister and fell under the table.

Daphne’s eyes slid to Hermione who was sitting behind a shield spell calmly reading the Daily Prophet. Daphne couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the bookworm. Suddenly Harry burst through a side door, holding a baby in his arms. Harry’s back was to Daphne, so she could see the baby’s face clearly. He appeared to be only a few months old but had shocking blue hair. “Stop!” Harry yelled at his aunts. “Lady Daphne is going to be here soon. Control yourselves.” All of the food stopped midair and fell. An egg hit Narcissa on the head, cracked and dripped yolk down her face. She screamed and started whacking at her face and jumping up and down.

Daphne couldn’t contain herself any longer, she doubled over with laughter. Everyone turned to see the blonde clutching her stomach snorting at the sight in front of her. Hermione began laughing as well, looking back over to Narcissa’s face where egg yolk was dripping off her nose. Hermione's laugh seemed to break the tension in the room and everyone joined in. “This wasn’t quite the reception I was expecting.” She joked.

“I’m so sorry Lady Daphne! Mipsy and I had a rather wonderful reception planned for you until these two,” he said with a glare towards his aunts, “messed it up.”

“We’re sorry Black,” the Black sisters chorused hanging their heads.

Harry nodded at them, “Go clean up please. Mum your hair is disgusting.” The two women ran from the room, realizing what they must look like. “Mipsy,” Harry called. The elf appeared in front of him, a horrified expression on her face. Harry handed the baby to Hermione and knelt in front of the elf. “I’m sorry that our reception was ruined. I know how hard you worked.”

“It’s ok Master Harry; Mipsy knows how crazy Miss Cissy and Miss Dromeda are.”

“A hug then,” Harry picked the elf off the ground and swung her in a circle. Daphne was extremely confused by Harry’s behavior. As a pureblood she was accustomed to completely ignoring house elves. However she realized she was less than a guest but a mere present and it was way above her to dictate Duke Black’s behavior. Harry put the elf down before dismissing her and turning to Daphne. “I can see that you’re rather shocked by my behavior but the explanation will have to wait. Introductions first.” Harry took the baby from Hermione. “This is Ted, Teddy, Lupin, son of the late Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, and my godson.”

“He’s so cute!” Daphne cooed. “Blue hair though? And wasn’t Professor Lupin a...”

“Yes, but Teddy is not a werewolf, thank Merlin. He is a metamorphagus just like his mum, although his hair simply changes with his mood now. Blue is relaxed or happy, brown is tired or when he’s sleeping, red is angry or hungry, and he is developing pink for scared. It makes raising a baby much easier.”

“I’m sure! How old is he?”

“He is almost two months.”

“His mother must have been a very brave woman to give birth and then join the fight against the Dark Lord.

“She was.”

“Are we or you rather, to adopt Teddy? I don’t presume to be given the title Duchess of Black, as you are free to marry another, but until such a time you married I would act as his mother.”

Harry looked at her in a mixture of shock and awe. “I’ve never considered taking a second wife, and if I did you would be Alpha even with a lower title because our marriage would be first. I will consider your question. But I return to Hogwarts in the fall so it would have to wait anyway.”

Daphne nodded, “We have much to decide this summer.”

“Yes we do. But let’s get you settled in your room first.”

Hermione led Daphne upstairs explaining the basic layout of the house as they went. As they walked up the grand staircase she began explaining the basic schedule of the house. “Breakfast will be served to you by an elf whenever you wake. My aunts and I usually take a walk around the gardens at nine. When we return to the house we have brunch at ten with the Duke. Before eleven he leaves for the Wizengamot and we usually move to the smaller drawing room. Your time is of course your own until luncheon at two, tea at five, and dinner at eight. We are hopeful that His Grace will be home in time for dinner because they are beginning their sessions earlier for the trials. You must speak to our head elf, Hokey, later and have him find you a personal elf. Until then Harry’s elf Winky shall attend to you. There is something you must know about our elves. They are all paid, and do not work every day of the week. Mipsy and Winky are both very special to Harry; Mipsy was his father’s nurse and now serves as head housekeeper. Winky is a rather special case, but I shall allow him to explain it to you. I just want you to know he regards these two as almost family.”

Daphne nodded, “Lady Hermione, I understand that my behavior in the past has not led you to believe I can be kind or courteous. But I have been raised to be respectful and care for beings less than myself. My family was always very kind to our elves and I promise I shall bring that same respect to your home. I admit to being very apprehensive about being married off, and this has nothing to do with your brother. I would be angry if my parents promised me off to Merlin himself. I know that this attitude has led to problems between me and your family but I will attempt to fix this as I live with your family for the remainder of the summer. As I am currently no more than a present, gifted by my father,” Daphne glared at the floor, torn between anger and embarrassment over her situation, “I am not likely to cause much drama whist here.”

“You must realize that none here will treat you that way. My brother is truly a gentleman; he wouldn’t take advantage of this dilemma.”

Daphne nodded and sat on the bed gingerly, Hermione left the young girl in peace, knowing the situation must be incredibly difficult for her. Daphne laid face first on the bed and screamed into her pillow. She couldn’t believe she’d gotten herself into this. Feeling the signs of tears she popped out of bed and began putting her things away, needing to move.

A knock on the door broke Daphne out of her pity party and she hastened to stand and invite the person in. “Lady Daphne,” Harry said, stepping just inside the doorway, “I wanted to introduce you to Winky, my personal elf, who shall be assisting you until we find you an elf of your own. Is this room to your liking?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“I’m glad of it. I must leave for the Wizengamot trials now, but I hope to return by dinnertime. I’m afraid that during the trials I shall have very little time to spend with you. I know the ladies usually walk together in the mornings, but as you will spend the rest of the day with them I was hoping you would walk with me?”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

Harry frowned at her submissive attitude, “Very well, I shall leave you with Winky then.”

…

Two days later Harry sat at the recess from the trials collapsed onto his couch. They had already been listening to testimonial for five hours. The members were allowed an hour for tea time and if it went past eight they were allowed another hour for dinner. The first day of the trials had taken fourteen hours before they had found Lord Lucius Malfoy guilty on all charges, stripped him of his title and sent him to Azkaban were he would reside the rest of his days. Harry was pleased that the man had not gotten off again, but he was still upset that Azkaban hadn’t truly been updated so that it was more secure. Although the Dementors had been replaced by Aurors, Harry’s wish of purely magical and technological security hadn’t been achieved.

Because the Wizengamot was moving through the trials by noble standing, today was the trial of the new Lord Malfoy, Draco. So far the prosecution had mostly focused on the fact that he had conspired to commit murder, harmed fellow students, and had the mark. While Harry understood that Draco had done bad things, he knew the other man hadn’t had much of a choice. It bothered him to see the Ministry’s blood-thirsty desire to put away anyone who had been involved with the Dark Lord. They were completely discriminatory and it hurt Harry. He knew that this system would simply turn out another Dark Lord in the not so distance future.

There was a soft knock on the door and Harry had to drag himself off the couch. He adjusted his suit and then opened the door. “Sister, Lady Daphne, what are you doing here?”

“We thought we’d join you for tea Your Grace,” Daphne explained with a smile. “We were concerned you weren’t eating properly.”

“Lady Daphne was concerned, I knew better than to think you were eating.” Hermione teased. The two girls opened the baskets and placed the items for tea on the table. “How is the trial going so far?”

Harry sighed, “It’s so frustrating. I understand that the Death Eaters committed terrible acts but those with convicted parents must be treated differently.”

“If I may, Your Grace?” Daphne questioned hesitantly. Harry nodded at her and she drew up her courage. “Being in Slytherin, it was terrible watching the change in people. While those with Death Eater parents were more likely to be friends in our early years, by fourth year everything changed. I know that Lord Theodore wanted out of the lifestyle but he was repeatedly abused by his father until he finally gave in. I’m not saying that everyone our age is innocent, but they were brainwashed as children.”

“I agree completely my lady. It is why I’m so glad that the Wizengamot passed new punishments which will not strip everything from these people nor send them to Azkaban.”

“I am so proud of you. You are among those that lost the most in this war and yet you are still able to empathize with these people.” Hermione smiled and hugged Harry’s arm tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and began crying.

“It’s ok ‘Mione.” He whispered. “I don’t expect you to forgive what happened to you. You were tortured for your blood status, cast out in school, and lost your parents. You have every right to be furious.”

“So do you Harry.”

“And I am! I will never forgive those truly guilty, and I will see them punished fairly. But I will not inflict that upon those forced into their lives. I understand being a pawn.”

Hermione nodded and took another moment to compose herself. “It’s too bad Lucius is already on his way to Azkaban. I should have loved to punch the only remaining inner circle member.”

Harry laughed, “You’ll have to settle for his son.” Hermione’s eyes sparkled with amusement and she went back to sipping her tea. “Is The Duchess here?”

“Indeed sir. She is sitting in the visitor’s section. Her Grace informed us she didn’t wish to put you in an awkward position so she will not be visiting.” Daphne explained.

“Thoughtful of her…” Harry finished eating quickly and stood at the bell. “Well I must go back to work.  I appreciate the food and the company very much. I hope to be home for dinner tonight.” He bowed slightly to the two girls and walked out of his private box. Steeling himself he made up his mind and went to the ground floor of the Wizengamot. He shared a whispered word with Draco before running back to his seat.

The Chief Warlock called for order, “It is now time to hear the defense in the case of Lord Malfoy v. the Ministry.”

“Thank you Chief Warlock. The defense would like to call Lord Potter as a witness” A cheesy looking lawyer explained from Draco’s side.

A whisper of outrage rippled through the crowd as Harry made his way to the front. He stood silent for a moment as he glared at everyone. “Members of the Wizengamot I would like to tell you a story. Imagine growing up in complete isolation, where the only knowledge of the outside world came to you through a biased adult. Imagine being violently beaten whenever you stepped a toe out of line, for daring to disagree with this person. So you begin to take on their views, you think that they must be right, as there exists nothing in your world that would challenge them. Then you go to Hogwarts, thinking your life will be completely different, but your part has already been written. Everyone has made up their minds about you the second they hear your name. So you fall into character, unable to fight your own stereotype. This is my story, but it is also the story of Lord Malfoy and so many others. I am not asking you to turn the other cheek and ignore the crimes they committed, what I am asking is for you to consider the motivations behind their actions. It may be true that Lord Malfoy wears the mark of a death eater, but the life of his mother was threatened if he did not follow orders. It’s also true that Lord Malfoy cursed a fellow student, Katie Bell, a crime he should be punished for. But ask yourselves what punishment his crimes truly deserve.” Harry bowed slightly and walked back to his seat with his back ramrod straight.

Harry was silent as he watched the rest of the proceedings. Around seven Draco was finally given the chance to say something in his own defense before the vote was taken. “At this point I would like to thank those that have spoken for me. Although Lord Potter was correct about my childhood, I will not hide behind it. The crimes I committed were terrible things and I am truly sorry for them. Before my sixth year was over, I completely regretted my decision to allow the Dark Lord control over my life. The only reason I did not try to flee at that point was my mother. I have not committed any crimes since the age of sixteen and for these I truly apologize. I can only be grateful that there were no long standing consequences of my actions for others.”

Draco sat down and the Chief Warlock called for order once again. Votes were written with a blood quill and then tapped with one’s wand to submit them. The first vote was on a charge of guilty or non-guilty. Harry quickly cast his vote, knowing the outcome. After ten minutes the results were announced. “On Behalf of the members of the Wizengamot I find Lord Malfoy guilty on all charges.” Amelia Bones read.

Harry nodded, and sat tensely as the vote for sentencing was held. He wrote down, “Option c, fine and service to be completed upon graduation.” Tapping his wand he stared at Amelia Bones, anxiously waiting for the results. He knew that this trial, alongside the trial of Lucius Malfoy would set precedence for the rest of the proceedings. Harry didn’t want to look around, afraid of losing his composure. After twenty-five minutes of silence Amelia stood once more. “On behalf of the members of the Wizengamot, I sentence Lord Malfoy to pay a twenty-four thousand galleon fine and serve fifty hours of community service. The terms of sentencing will be directly discussed with Lord Malfoy and his assigned auror.”

Augusta Longbottom then stood, “I do declare this meeting of the Wizengamot closed. We reconvene tomorrow at eleven.” With a bang of her gavel the members began filing out to their lounges, or leaving for the evening.

Harry made his way down to Draco and clapped the other man on the shoulder. “Congratulations Malfoy, I always knew you were too slimy to let it stick.” He teased. Draco opened his mouth but Harry cut him off, “I think that discussion should wait until after dinner with a lot of whiskey in front of us.” Draco nodded and the two men walked out of the doors together.

As soon as they were outside of the Wizengamot hall, they were bombarded with reporters. “Lord Potter, over here!”, “Lord Malfoy, do you think the trial was fair?”, “Lord Potter how could you support a death eater?”, “Lord Malfoy were you thankful for you school rivals help?”, “Lord Potter do you think your deceased parents would approve?”

“Enough!” Harry growled. “As my step-brother stated, he made terrible mistakes but since the age of sixteen he has attempted to make amends for them. I believe my parents would be very proud of my actions today. And if you believe Quidditch rivals cannot be friends, then you really don’t understand the point of the game.” 

 “While I know that I committed terrible crimes, I am glad that the Wizengamot did not see fit to send me to Azkaban. I sincerely feel regret and guilt over my actions and I know that nothing I do can truly erase those actions. But I am glad that I now have the chance to try.” Draco said, true emotion showing on his face.

Harry and Draco elbowed their way through the crowd, both of them refusing to answer any more questions.  Together they portkeyed back to Potter Manor where they knew the women would all be waiting. Since they arrived a few minutes after eight, Harry simply entered the dining room.

“Duke Black! Has the trial finished?” Astoria questioned, while Narcissa shouted, “What happened to my child?”

Harry simply smiled and sat down. The women all stared at him in silence, thinking him rather crazy to not answer their questions. Then the door opened again and Draco walked through it. Astoria cried out and ran to her boyfriend, throwing herself into his arms. Narcissa walked to Harry and pulling him out of his chair thanked him. “I heard your speech, and it meant so much for you to even go down there and speak for the defense, let alone what you said.” Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He simply gestured her towards Draco who was extracting himself from Astoria

…

Almost three weeks later, Hermione sat in her room pouring over her latest letter from Neville. It recounted the details of his latest date with Pansy. “ ** _Although the Pug barely spoke at dinner, I couldn’t bear being across from her, her dog breath poisoning everything. I wish it could have been you across from me. I deserved to have you there_**.”

Hermione wasn’t sure what to make of these lines. She supposed it was a compliment but it was also rather mean. After spending a considerable amount of time with Daphne lately, Hermione had learnt a lot about the dynamics in the Slytherin house and she realized she had judged Pansy too harshly. She also didn’t know how to feel about Neville anymore. After the Battle of Hogwarts his confidence had grown. He had done so much to help defeat Voldemort that he expected a reward in the form of Hermione. She was not ok with that. She had fought for the freedom of the Wizarding World and would not be owned by some man. She knew that Neville was a great man; his ego had just inflated since killing Voldemort’s snake and becoming Harry’s right-hand. He was going to have to prove himself worthy and she had a plan. Quickly standing she magicked her hair up and changed into a cotton dress appropriate for receiving visitors during the day then went on a search for her family.

Andromeda was the easiest to find as she was in the nursery playing with her grandson. “Aunt Andy, I’m calling a family meeting in the study in half an hour.”

“Is everything ok Hermione?”

“I’ll explain soon, I don’t want to tell the story until I have everyone.”

Andy nodded. “I’ll be there. Narcissa was in her sitting room with guests last I knew.”

Hermione ran downstairs, only slowing to a walk when she knew her footsteps could be heard. Since the door of the parlor was open she simply entered. “Good afternoon Dowager Duchess Black, Lord Malfoy, Lady Astoria,” she greeted with a small curtsey.

Narcissa inclined her head, but Draco and Astoria stood, properly greeting her. “Good Afternoon Lady Hermione. You seem rather flustered. Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“I’m calling a family meeting Your Grace. However, Lord Malfoy and Lady Astoria you are welcome to join as you are a part of the family.”

“Thank you Lady Hermione, but I will simply leave you with my intended and go find my sister.” Astoria stood to excuse herself.

“Lady Daphne is also invited to the meeting, as the intended of my brother. As Lady Daphne’s sister and as my brother’s step-brother’s intended you are most welcome Lady Astoria.”

“Well then I will certainly be there.” Astoria responded with a smile, glad that she and Daphne were being taken seriously as members of the House of Black and the House of Potter.

”I just need to go find His Grace and his intended. Meet in the study in fifteen minutes for the meeting please.”

Hermione walked into the hallway before calling Winky, Harry’s personal elf. “Winky can you please tell me where my brother and Lady Daphne are?”

“Master and Master’s miss are in the garden Mistress.”

“Thank you Winky,” Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she ran for the garden. She came across Harry and Daphne sitting on a bench talking. She smiled at the sight of them, but felt no remorse going to sit directly between them.

“Sister, what do we owe this pleasure?” Harry questioned a smile on his lips.

“I’m calling a family meeting Your Grace.”

“What happened?” Daphne asked comfortingly, taking one of Hermione’s hands in her own.

“I’ll explain everything at the meeting. I don’t want to have to go through the story more than once.” Daphne nodded concern still evident on her face. “I invited Lord Malfoy and Lady Astoria to join us since they were here visiting Her Grace. Is that alright?”

“Yea, I suppose that Malfoy and I are step-brothers now,” Harry said, a slight frown coming to his face. Even though the two boys had resolved their differences it was still weird to be friendly with the other lord. “But since he is coming it only makes sense that Lady Astoria be involved as well.”

“I figured that we could use a Slytherin point of view anyway.” Harry quirked an eyebrow, Hermione needing a Slytherin could only mean that she was planning something. Deciding to wait and figure out what was happening he stood and offered an arm to each of the girls. He then escorted them to the study where the rest of the family was waiting. “Thank you all for putting aside what you were doing to help me out.” Hermione said, her anxiety finally showing on her face. Her family all assured her that they were there for her, and she read the letter that Neville had sent her earlier.

The room was completely quite for several minutes before Daphne spoke. “I’ve been expecting this for a while.” Hermione sent her a questioning look. “His Grace used to be a pudgy, useless little thing. He finally found his courage last year, and because of that he was the leader of the resistance in Hogwarts. Now he is famous as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord’s snake, and everyone knows he’s Duke Black’s right-hand-man now. It was almost inevitable that the extreme turn around would cause his ego to inflate.”

Draco sighed, “I must find the time to apologize to The Duke for the way I treated him in Hogwarts. I know I caused a lot of the extreme insecurity our first few years.”

“Although a noble sentiment dear it doesn’t help us much right now. We need to do something so he knows Lady Hermione is not just a prize to be won.” Astoria explained.

“Exactly! Thank you Lady Astoria. I just don’t know what to do, and it is always a possibility that he will have to marry Lady Pansy.” Hermione said, her nerves getting the best of her as she slunk deeper into the couch.

“Don’t you worry sister; I have a plan for if he does have to marry her. But I think that I could always start it earlier. Do you remember Mr.  Justin Finch-Fletchley?” Harry questioned.

“Of course, he was a member of the DA and always a good friend at school. What happened to him though? I know he couldn’t have been at Hogwarts the past year…”

“He went into hiding with his family, and came back into the open when the final battle ended.  What you might not know is that his father is an Earl in the muggle world. Although their system of nobility is not what ours is, he at least was raised as nobility and thus would know his place in our world. He approached me about a week ago, and would like to get to know you better.” Harry explained with a smile.

“That is perfect Your Grace,” Daphne exclaimed. “If you were willing Lady Hermione, Mr. Finch-Fletchley could be your escort to the Victory Ball, and I’m sure he would want to spend some time here beforehand getting to know you better.”

“That’s very sweet, but how does that help me with the Duke Longbottom situation?”

“Lady Hermione,” Narcissa admonished. “The best way to show The Duke that you aren’t something he deserves is to show you off with another man. He will realize that the place he holds in your heart is precarious and that he will have to work to get you. If it ends up that he cannot marry you, then you have a backup plan, as it wouldn’t be suspect if Mr. Finch-Fletchley approached Duke Black for a contract with you.”

Hermione nodded, “That makes sense, and hopefully jealousy will inspire His Grace to ditch his newfound arrogance.” She hesitated for a moment. “But what if I develop real feelings for Mr. Finch-Fletchley but The Duke doesn’t have to marry her? Or worse…what if Mr. Finch-Fletchley develops feelings for me?” Tears started dripping down Hermione’s face and Draco scoffed, which earned him a glare from all the women in the room.

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms, “It’s going to be ok. We just tell Mr. Finch-Fletchley the truth from the beginning, and if you do develop feelings for him, there’s nothing saying you have to be with Longbottom.” Hermione just nodded and buried her face in her brother’s shoulder.

…

Hermione took several deep breathes, and checked again to make sure her hair was perfectly in place. She was sitting in the parlor with Andromeda, who was just smiling watching the younger girl freak out. “It’s going to be alright Hermione,” the older woman finally admonished. “You were friends at school, as you yourself stated, and there is no pressure on this meeting!”

Hermione nodded, “Logically I know that, but another part of me also acknowledges that Justin could be my future husband.”

“Well if you are determined to think that way then do so. But it won’t help you. Just think of him as the friend that he actually is.” After several moments of no response she snapped, “You look fine, stop looking at yourself in the mirror!”

Hermione stepped back and with a glare sat in one of the large armchairs. The clock signaled the half hour, and seconds later the Floo came to life. Justin stepped through wearing black trousers, a pale blue oxford with a deep gray jumper. He bowed to the two women, “Welcome to Potter Manor, Mr. Finch-Fletchley.” Hermione said, dropping into a small curtsey.

“Thank you for bringing me into your home Lady Hermione.” He replied with a smile.

“Allow me to introduce my aunt, Lady Andromeda.”

Justin bowed slightly over Andromeda’s hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” She smiled at the young man before stepping back.

“Is your brother here Lady Hermione?”

“I’m afraid not, he and his intended are vacationing with Dowager Duchess Black.” Justin nodded and Hermione could see the relief on his face. “Would you like a tour of the grounds?” Justin acquiesced and after offering her his arm they made their way through the house and into the back garden. Hermione settle the two of them onto a bench before turning to Justin, concern evident on her face. “So how are you doing Mr. Finch-Fletchley? I was concerned for you when the Ministry made all of those rules last year.”

“I was lucky. Because of my friendship with Miss Abbot and Lady Bones I knew about the decrees before they went into effect. So I knew I couldn’t return to Hogwarts and had to bunker down in the muggle world. I’m afraid that I’ve been deceiving everyone because my name is actually Justin Finch. I’m the son of the Earl of Winchilsea and Nottingham, and my title is Viscount Maidstone. That alone made it really difficult for anyone to find me, and my family resides at Kirby Hall, in Northamptonshire. So all of those combined meant that I was really safe. Why would the Death Eaters search a Victorian home that does public tours for an insignificant muggleborn?”

“I’m glad you were safe Lord Maidstone. If Voldemort had only tried to understand muggles he would have been much more successful in his war, we can only be thankful that he did not. Although that was a rather ingenious plan. Magical nobility is marked by their surname, as muggle nobility once was, but the muggle titles have been passed on so much that no one without a great knowledge of the muggle nobility would have found you. And changing your last name to one so common was also a grand idea.”

Justin smiled at her, “I’m glad you think so, I’m sure it managed to save my life. I have a question for you if you don’t mind Lady Hermione. There have been several rumors that you were connected with Duke Longbottom, is this true?”

Hermione sighed, but knew it was better to tell Justin the truth, or at least most of the truth. “Duke Longbottom is currently contracted to Lady Pansy Parkinson, but it is true that a level of feeling exists between His Grace and me.”

Justin looked at his hands for a moment, contemplating what to do. “You have always been a good friend Lady Hermione, you were beyond helpful at Hogwarts and I will admit to fancying you. If I may be bold, I believe it unlikely that Duke Longbottom will be relieved of his contracted marriage. I would like permission to court you and to escort you to the Victory Ball.”

Hermione was quiet, reflecting on several conversations she’d had with Harry recently. She knew that being the wife of a Viscount would put her right below the level of the Noble Houses, and once Justin came into his earldom she would be equal to a member of a Noble House. It was not a great drop in status for someone of the House of Potter, and she regarded Justin highly. “I would like that very much Lord Maidstone,” she finally replied, a true smile overtaking her features.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood impatiently in the hallway, tapping his foot against the floor. It was already early afternoon on July 24th and they were running late. The international portkey left the Ministry at 1:30 and it was closing in on one. He was standing next to his luggage wondering what could possibly be taking his aunt and his intended so long. “Hurry up!” He yelled up the stairs. “We need to get to the Ministry and don’t have much time. If you don’t have something we will simply buy it!” He received no answer except for the pounding of feet as Daphne ran to the railing.

“Your Grace, I don’t have appropriate luggage to take to the hotel!”

Harry simply laughed, “Lady Daphne remember when I told you not to worry about it? I meant it. We’re going to Paris to shop remember?” Daphne smiled, still unsure of how much Harry was planning to spend on this vacation. “Now grab Her Grace and come downstairs. We need to say goodbye and get to the Ministry.”

Daphne nodded and disappeared, a scant two minutes later the two blonde women descended the stairs and Mipsy appeared next to Harry with their luggage. They quickly said goodbye to Andromeda and Hermione, although Harry took an extra moment with his sister. “Hermione, make sure to keep an open mind tomorrow with Justin. I want to see you happy and I think you can find your happiness with him.”

“Thanks Harry,” she whispered, hugging him. From behind them the clock struck one, “You need to leave!” She yelled, pushing him away from her.

Harry offered an arm to Narcissa and Daphne before calling, “Winky.” The elf appeared with a loud crack. “Please grab the luggage and come to me when I call you from Paris.” Harry spun, apparating himself and the two women to the Ministry. The group made their way to the international office. Harry approached the old wizard at the desk. “Hello, checking in for Duke Black, Dowager Duchess Black, and Lady Daphne Greengrass.”

“Where are you headed Your Grace?” The old man asked hesitantly, not able to stop staring at Harry.

“Paris, France.” The old wizard nodded and looked at the documents handed to him. He waved Harry to the side until their portkey left. Harry returned to his companions and they sat together, chatting quietly. Daphne became silent and withdrawn from the conversation causing Harry to worry. “My lady, are you alright?”

The girl drew herself up straighter and glared at Harry. “I am perfectly fine Duke Black and I trust you will find that I am more than capable of handling myself.”

Disappointment flashed through Harry’s eyes. “I thought we were beyond this Lady Daphne. I thought we had created a friendship but it seems that I was wrong.” Harry stalked off to speak to the old wizard at the counter once again.

Guilt hit Daphne quicker than she had expected and she held herself straight for another moment before slumping. She couldn’t bear to look at Narcissa, but knew the elder woman wouldn’t hold her tongue. “Even though you are determined to not allow that boy to care for you, you should at least be grateful. Do you realize how many men wouldn’t take advantage of the freedom your father is allowing him? I’m going to guess just His Grace. Not only that but he doesn’t treat you as an inferior in our home, and he is taking you on this extravagant trip. He wanted you to have the best and we’re staying at Hôtel de Crillon.” Daphne gasped, recognizing the name of the hotel and its historical significance. “Exactly. So please try to treat him with respect at the very least. He plans to spend a lot of money on you this weekend.”

“Bloody hell!” Daphne thought to herself. “Why do I always react so violently around him? I know that I’m nervous, and that I still don’t fully trust him, but he has done nothing to me. He has been so kind and gentle that you’d think he wasn’t even interested.” A look of shock hit her features. “That’s it! He treats me as a friend but nothing more.” She glanced over at Harry who was flirting with the pretty young witch in charge of portkey arrivals. Jealousy flooded through her. “I fancy Harry-Bloody-Potter and I can’t stand that he doesn’t fancy me back. I’m pathetic.” She glared at the pretty brunette who was now touching Harry’s arm. “Well two days in a private suite and shopping for risqué clothing should certainly help my case,” she thought, a smirk lighting her features.

Narcissa seemed to guess the thoughts running through the young girls mind. “Good you’ve noticed as well. He is obviously attracted to you, but he hides his true emotions well. Tomorrow is my spa day, so you will have him all to yourself, and he is mostly planning to take you shopping and then to the opera. I know he has looked up many shops, but suggest La Perla and Chantal Thomas.” Daphne nodded her approval of the plan.

She excused herself from Narcissa and fixing her hair approached Harry. She knew she looked pretty, in her black, peplum dress that hit right above the knee she was way more attractive than the ministry worker Harry seemed so fascinated by. Daphne approached him and slid her arm through his, smiling up at him when he glanced down at her in surprise. Harry seemed momentarily dazzled by her smile, something that both amused and pleased her. Daphne glanced at the ministry worker who seemed to be doing her best not to glare at Daphne. “Your Grace we should be going, I think they are rounding everyone up for the portkey.”

Harry glanced to the old man and seeing the truth in her words nodded. “Of course dear,” he replied with a boyish grin. “Thank you for your assistance Miss” he said to the ministry worker, although his eyes never left Daphne’s.

As they walked toward the other counter together, arms still linked Daphne finally spoke. “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I’m not used to having someone who I can share my problems with, and I revert back to my Slytherin persona when I start showing fear.”

“You know that I’ll be here to help you in any way I can Lady Daphne.” Harry said sincerely. “Why are you afraid?”

“It’s more nervous than anything. I’ve never done an international portkey before. And as I told you when you first asked me to accompany you, my family doesn’t have the resources that your House does. I’ve never been to Paris and I’m afraid of embarrassing you.” Daphne stared at the floor, shifting away from Harry slightly.

He chuckled and brought her close to him in an embrace. “Don’t worry about the portkey; we’re going to be fine. Besides as you know I didn’t grow up with the luxuries of the House of Potter or of Black. For the past few months I’ve been mostly winging it.” She smiled and looked up at him. “You could never embarrass me Lady Daphne.” He remarked softly, flushing as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

Daphne smiled back, smirking lightly at the slight flush visible on his cheek. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. “Thank you Sir. You’re much better at this than you think you are.” Harry simply smiled at her and the two of them walked in silence to the portkey. Narcissa joined them but was generously silent as the young couple snuck glances at each other. The three of them took hold of the newspaper the ministry worker handed them, jumping slightly when it started to spin they were able to gracefully land on their feet inside of a similar looking building.

“Bonjour! Welcome to Paris,” an energetic blonde girl greeted them when they stopped spinning. “Please identify your party.”

“Duke Black, Dowager Duchess Black, and Lady Daphne Greengrass at your service ma’am.” Harry responded, with a slight nod.

“Ah yes, we’ve been expecting you Your Grace. If each of you would tap your wand on the parchment so we can gather your information you can be on your way.” They quickly complied and were lead outside to where a limo was waiting for them.

“Now Lady Daphne, we are going to be doing things the muggle way starting with a limo ride. However if you feel uncomfortable at any time and would prefer to be around wizards, which I completely understand, please let me know. This trip is for you and I want you to enjoy all of it.”

Daphne blushed prettily at the comment, “I’m sure I will enjoy whatever Your Grace has planned.” Harry smiled at her before handing Narcissa and her into the vehicle. Daphne was pressed against the window as they rode through the streets of Paris. She was eager to see everything and enjoy her trip completely.

“What all do you have planned for tonight my son?” Narcissa questioned.

“We are going to the hotel now where we can get settled in. After that I had planned on dinner and the opera. And since we have the luxury of simply apparating back to the hotel we can quickly change and enjoy the Parisian nightlife.” Narcissa and Daphne nodded their acceptance of their plan and soon the limo pulled to a stop in front of a gorgeous and historic building.

…

Harry lay in bed, thoughts swirling around his head. Their first night in Paris had been very nice, the show and dinner were excellent but the rest of the night had been positively confusing. After dinner they had popped back to the hotel to change, and Narcissa had decided to stay. This allowed Harry to take Daphne out and wander around the city. They ended up in a club, and Daphne was originally shocked by the provocative dance moves of the muggles. Then she had convinced him to dance and suddenly he had Daphne pressed against him, grinding to the music. At first Harry was nervous, he’d never danced this way before, but he finally let himself go, realizing that no one else in the club was watching them. Harry started to have fun and was brave enough to place a hand lightly on Daphne’s hip. Eventually they both were tired of dancing and moved towards the bar, where Harry bought them both a few drinks. The slight buzz set in and both were feeling the alcohol when they returned to the dance floor. Daphne began dancing on Harry more suggestively, completely rubbing against him. They had stumbled back to their hotel not much later, hand in hand as they walked down the street. When they returned to the hotel Daphne kissed his cheek softly, pulling back to gaze into his eyes for a brief moment before going into her room. Harry had stood there in shock for a few moments before returning to his own room.

Harry didn’t know how to feel. Harry was afraid to let her get too close; he really had no experience with girls. There was only his one failed dating experience with Cho Chang in fifth year and he didn’t really count that, as well as his “relationship” with Ginny. Harry couldn’t help but feel that he was being cheated. He wasn’t given an opportunity to find someone that he truly cared about. He couldn’t help but think that the only reason he was developing feelings for Daphne was because of the contract. He resolved to speak to Narcissa in the morning and forced himself to sleep.

Harry entered the seating area in the hotel suite and was pleased to see Cissy sitting there alone, sipping at her tea. He plopped down next to her and she immediately felt that something was wrong. “Harry, what’s bothering you this morning? Did you not have fun last night?”

“It was fine. I’m just feeling very confused this morning.”

“Is it that you think things are moving too quickly between you and Daphne?”

“Not really. Things aren’t really changing between us, not that I want them too. She’s very pretty and she will do justice to House of Potter as its Lady,”

“But you don’t want her…” Narcissa interrupted slight shock evident on her features.  Harry shook his head slowly, a blush working its way onto his face. “At least she is attractive, it could be worse when it comes to the begetting of heirs.”

“I am thankful for that, be assured. I cannot imagine having to take someone to bed that I was completely repulsed by.”

“What is the problem with Daphne then?”

“I just have no attraction to her. Not on the level of looks or personality. She is vindictive and untrustworthy.”

“I’m surprised by you Harry. You have been seemingly getting along with her lately.”

“Sure, I have begun to develop friendly feelings towards her. But that is mostly from the fact that our time has so forcibly been spent together. I do not trust her. She speaks and acts before she thinks, as her actions at my ball and the will reading prove. Those are not qualities that I’m searching for in a mate.”

“At least you are becoming friends Harry. Even if it is a forced friendship, you will have that as the base for your marriage.”

“While that is true, is it so wrong for me to desire more in my marriage? I barely know what love is, the hell that Dumbledore placed me in ensured that. I have begun to accept familial love, but I’m not sure that I will ever find romantic love. However, if I do, I know it shall not be with her. Did I not do enough for your people? Has my life not been terrible enough for the past seventeen years that I must be forced into this marriage with a woman I hardly regard as a friend?”

“Oh Harry,” Narcissa choked out, tears welling in her eyes as she moved to embrace the young man. Harry stepped back, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. “Harry please, you know that all you deserve is happiness. But you can’t stop this. Please try to find happiness with her.”

“Did you know that I’ve only ever been on one true date? And it ended up being a giant disaster by the way. Sure Ginny and I had a relationship but it was more about snogging than anything else and I never truly had feelings for her. All I wanted was the opportunity to survive the war and celebrate by finding someone to make me forget.  But I’m being controlled and manipulated again, just as I have been my entire life!”

“Harry please calm down.” Narcissa begged, tears freely streaming down her face.

Harry took a few deep breaths. He stared down at his feet, “I’m sorry Cissy. I know that none of this is your fault. I just can’t help but be resentful about it.”

Narcissa approached Harry slowly, putting a hand out in front of her so he would know her intentions. When he didn’t move away she embraced him, holding him to her bosom as a mother with her young child. “I know dear. It’s not fair that fate has dealt you this life.  But life isn’t fair, and you have to make the best of it. But you should know that I will always be here for you.” Harry nodded, not moving away. “Take a few minutes and go cleanup for breakfast,” she ordered gently. Harry gathered himself and walked back into his bedroom. Without turning around Narcissa said, “So how much did you hear?”

A surprised squeal was her only answer before Daphne reappeared to her left. “All of it. I entered when Harry said he didn’t want me. I’m actually rather surprised he didn’t notice me there.”

“I think he was just distracted. Are you ok with everything he said?” she questioned, surreptitiously raising her wand in case she needed to stun the girl.

Daphne sighed and stared at the floor. “I was foolish to think that he could trust me so quickly due to my previous behavior. It’s only been around a month since we’ve made any true progress towards liking each other. He’s just such an amazing person I can’t help but to have feelings for him. He treats me so well, not to mention his ignoring the rights my father gave him.”

“Then why do you treat him so terribly?” Narcissa questioned, disdain clear in her voice. “You acted as if the choice was yours to make, when you knew how much worse it could be.”

“I knew nothing about Harry when I appeared in the bank that day. At least as the wife of a death eater my Slytherin mind would have been used and I would have been appreciated for my beauty!”

Narcissa regarded Daphne coldly, making the younger girl remember the Dowager Duchess’s previous life. “As you know I was that wife, the pretty, Slytherin, trophy wife of a death eater. Do you know why you would have been appreciated for your beauty? You would have been a bargaining tool for the Dark Lord. Occasionally he would desire the wives of his most loyal be sent to pleasure him. I will not even describe the hatred one feels for oneself when this occurs, but I will tell you that I wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone.”

Daphne shuddered and not for the first time thanked Merlin her life had turned out differently than she had always expected. “I apologize ma’am, I spoke without thinking.” She winced as Harry’s earlier words about her tendency towards that behavior echoed in her mind.

“You need to work on that.”

“Yes milady.” Came the soft reply.

Narcissa sighed, she did not like the young girl, but Harry had no choice he had to marry her. She couldn’t bear to see Harry so upset; his life had been hard enough already so she decided to give Daphne some advice. “I genuinely believe that you can be happy together. He isn’t the type of man to be attracted to someone he simply doesn’t care for, but he recognizes your beauty which means in time he can learn to. He has not had an easy life, and it is hard for him to believe he deserves love or anything good. You must show him that you can stand beside him through the hard times. You must respect him. I think if you do this, you two can fall in love.”

“Isn’t there anything he must do?”

“I daresay not, you are half in love with him already.” Daphne turned bright red; she had been unaware that her feelings were that obvious. “He doesn’t suspect anything so do not trouble yourself. It will be your job to start the relationship between the two of you. Show him that you can be happy together and he will sweep you off your feet in the most romantic way you can think of.”

Daphne nodded, she knew that Harry wanted to be in love, to eventually have a big family. As of now she was the only option he had, and it was seemingly her duty to make him happy. The wizarding world hadn’t been kind to their savior but she would be damned if he didn’t get some sort of payback and enjoyment from part of it. Realizing that Narcissa was done with her morning lecture, Daphne sat down to have breakfast, trying to patiently wait for Harry’s return.

The two women began eating in silence. However, being social creatures they soon began speaking about the opera they had seen the night before and some of the sights they still desired to see in Paris. When Harry reentered the room, it was to this picture of familial bliss. It warmed him to see Daphne getting along with Cissy as it was important to him that his family approves of her, because whether he had chosen her or not she would be his wife. “Good morning Madame, Lady Daphne,” he greeted, kissing each woman on the cheek in turn. He sat and joined them in eating.

“What are your plans for today Your Grace?” Narcissa questioned, her tone gentle, remembering Harry’s earlier outburst.

“I figured Lady Daphne and I could go shopping today. I have several things I want to pick up, I haven’t really had a chance to fill out my wardrobe with things befitting my status and Lady Daphne must have things of equal status.”

Narcissa nodded, his plan was definitely a solid one. She smirked glancing towards the blonde. “Have you ever been muggle shopping before Lady Daphne?”

“No, father preferred us to be traditional and had our elves pick up anything we needed from the muggle world.” She said, slight scorn evident in her tone.

“Prepare to be slightly overwhelmed today then. Muggle shops are slightly larger than Madame Malkins.” She smirked looking towards Harry. “I hope you know what you’re in for.”

He laughed, and waited for Daphne to finish before standing to take their leave. He took a moment to appreciate how they looked together as they waited for the lift to take them to the cab waiting for them. Daphne was wearing black trousers, a deep plum blouse with sandals and had a black satchel with a red scarf tied around the handle. Harry complimented Daphne, wearing a pair of dark narrow jeans, a black jacket over a crisp, white oxford, black loafers and aviators. Harry was glad that they were dressed appropriately for their muggle outing, but more importantly they would blend in. Harry ushered Daphne into a cab and directed the cabbie to a store called Mango.

Walking into the store Daphne was immediately amazed. The entire space was covered with racks of widely differing clothing options. Her mouth dropped when she saw an entire area of the store dedicated to shoes. In the wizarding world shoes had to be hand crafted, took days at a time, and were extremely expensive. She turned to Harry who just chuckled at her. “I’m setting a price limit for you at 500 galleons for this store. Keep in mind that a galleon is about eight of their euros.”

“I don’t even know where to begin.” She admitted awe still evident in her voice.

Harry led her over to a young saleswoman. “Bonjour. C'est possible pour vous de prendre ses mensurations de ma petite amie?”[i]

“Bien sûr!” Turning to Daphne she asked, “Parlez-vous français?”

“Oui.” Daphne answered, following the girl across the store to the fitting room to be measured. After a few moments Daphne returned and the two helped each other pick out clothing. Harry picked out a blazer, several pairs of jeans, a jumper and a few shirts. “Do you wish to try on one of the suits they have Harry?”

“No, I’m taking you to a much nicer store after this I promise.”

“I like it here,” she said with a small smile. She moved towards the woman’s side of the store and began picking up anything that she thought might suit her. After some time she pulled Harry to the fitting area, although he chose not to try anything on, being familiar with muggle sizing. However, he wasn’t complaining when Daphne began modeling her choices for him and asking his opinions. He saw how seriously she took his reactions on what she would wear and he greatly appreciated her respect. When she was done she had decided on three jumpers, five dresses, and four skirts, two pairs of trousers, three blouses, one satchel, and two pairs of shoes. Finally he was able to get her out of the shoe area and take her to the register. When the girl was finished ringing through their order the total came to over €1,100. Daphne flushed and was about to say something when Harry simply paid for their order. After they were outside the store her blush was still very evident. “Harry I’m so sorry for going over the limit you set for me. You didn’t have to pay for everything; I could have cut things out.”

Harry smiled down at her. “It was a combination of both of our things that resulted in the price and you were extremely under budget Daphne so don’t worry. Total, our order was under 150 galleons.”

Daphne was taken aback by the low price of the clothing they had just purchased. “Either way Harry, I am grateful for the things you have purchased for me, and for everything you’ve done for me. I fear I’ve been amiss in portraying my thanks to you and you must take me for an ingrate.” Daphne flushed again and cast her eyes down in shame. It was impossible for her not to look upon her earlier behavior as deplorable when Harry had broken down so completely at breakfast and then treated her so well.  Her eyes started watering and she resolutely stared at the ground. “I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through. You saved me from a life of terror and slavery and I thank you by treating you poorly. I know that I wasn’t your choice for a wife but I promise that I’ll strive to make your life a happy one.”

Harry sighed, placing his hand under her chin and tilting it so he could meet her eyes. “You heard my conversation with my aunt this morning didn’t you?” She nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes as she began to apologize. “It’s not your fault. I was screaming rather loudly in a small hotel room.” He reasoned with a self-deprecating chuckle. “Last night scared me Daphne. I’ve never been good at this kind of thing, and I really have no experience with it. But that’s no reason to take it out on you. I know you’ve been trying lately and you’ve already changed for me. It’s not fair to expect you to be perfect. I’m unhappy about being forced into a marriage but this was no more your choice than mine. We will make each other happy. We’ve had a good time today haven’t we?”

“Indeed! I really enjoyed your help picking clothes out; I want to represent you well.”

“And I was happy to see that you considered my opinions greatly, even if you didn’t always agree with them. I don’t want you to be a trophy Daphne, I want a partner. I hope that we can work together on things and always respect each other even when we don’t agree. I’m sorry for being such a dragon to be around lately. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before Daphne, and it scares me. But I think we both deserve better don’t we?” She studied his features intently, trying to decide the truth behind his words. She began shaking with silent sobs as she recognized his seriousness. “Will you allow me to truly court you Daphne?” He questioned gently.

…

Harry stood alone at the top of the Grand Staircase, waiting for the rest of his party to join him. He’d enjoyed his birthday so far, but was dreading the evening before him. He knew the only reason the Victory Ball was being held this evening was so the Ministry could use him as their poster boy, something he highly disapproved of. He had wanted a celebration that would honor everyone who had fought in the war, but instead he was getting a birthday party. He sighed in anger, grateful that his closest friends would be at his side. He was waiting for his honored guests, who would be announced before him. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long for the first pair to arrive. Draco and Astoria walked over to him arm-in-arm. Draco was wearing traditional wizarding robes with the crest of the House of Malfoy over his left breast, signifying that he had taken up the mantle of his House’s lordship. Astoria was wearing a silver, floor length, traditional ball gown that matched the outline of the crest of the House of Malfoy. Together Harry thought they appeared a very fine couple. “Lord Malfoy, Lady Astoria,” he bowed in greeting. “I’m honored you could appear by my side tonight.”

Draco and Astoria returned the gesture, but even deeper. “The honor is ours indeed Duke Black.”

With the necessary formality out of the way Harry smirked at his former rival. “I can’t wait to see the look on Weasley’s face when he realizes that you are my guest.”

Draco laughed, “The Weasel has no idea what he’s in for. I’m just glad you came to your senses and realized who the better wizard was.” He struck a pose reminiscent of the time he had offered Harry assistance on the train. Neither man could keep a straight face and burst out laughing as Astoria admonished them for their childish behavior.

The pair walked away, still smiling, as they were the first to be announced to the party. Harry didn’t have to wait long before Neville and Pansy appeared by his side. Neville was wearing traditional robes but Pansy was in a green dress, not matching the trim around the Longbottom crest. That in itself was interesting to Harry, but her dress was quite revealing, showing part of her midsection and barely covering her left breast. He thought it was quite embarrassing to Neville and himself as well, as she was there under his name. They exchanged the necessary formal greeting before the two men embraced like brothers. “This night should be to honor you as well Nev,” Harry remarked, his dismay evident in his tone. “Everyone should be honored for what they did throughout the war, not just me.”

“You’re our savior Harry,” Neville quipped, no awe present in his tone. “But to be honest you deserve the recognition. People don’t know everything you sacrificed and you deserve this.”  Harry shook his head, but knew there was no use in arguing. He’d already had this discussion with his friends several times. After several moments of silence Neville turned serious. “I don’t want to ruin the good mood of the evening, but I need to meet with you this week Lord Potter.”

Harry momentarily froze, feeling his frustration with his best mate mounting. “Tuesday is when I receive callers of a business nature Duke Longbottom. Will that work with your schedule,” he ground out, fighting to keep his tone polite. Neville nodded, hating the formality in Harry’s behavior. An awkward silence hung over the trio and finally Neville and Pansy walked down the stairs to be introduced.

Harry sighed, unsure about which way the conversation with Neville would go. He didn’t want to push Hermione off on Justin; although the two were friends they had only just begun courting. Knowing he couldn’t focus on the issue tonight when he had so many other things to think on he pushed it out of his mind when he saw his two aunts approaching. He smiled at them thinking they looked beautiful, Narcissa wearing a blood red dress with Andromeda in deep navy, and both women were wearing pearls, thus completing the crest of the House of Black. “Good evening. You both look beautiful.” He bowed over both of their hands, kissing them softly.

“How are you holding up so far Harry?” Andromeda questioned gently, careful to keep a smile on her face for the benefit of the reporters standing close by.

“I’m surviving. I wish the Ministry would have allowed me to host a smaller ball at Potter Manor for this, but I can deal with it as its allowing people a reason to celebrate.” Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at his words, glad that he had finally accepted everyone’s need to acknowledge the end of the war and Harry as their savior. The group chatted for a few more minutes before the two women walked down the stairs to be introduced together.

Harry directed his gaze upwards once again, anxiously waiting on his sister. He wanted to observe her with Justin throughout the night so he could decide what course of action to take when it came to speaking to Neville. Finally he saw her walk down the stairs towards the landing he was on and he couldn’t help but smile at her, thinking her beauty now only rivaled herself at the Yule Ball. Hermione was wearing an elegant one shoulder, gold gown. It was form fitting enough to show her off but not tight enough to be inappropriate for the venue or her class. Justin wore an all-black, traditional muggle three piece suit. Harry was glad to see that they had each dressed for their roles, Hermione as the daughter to a Noble and Ancient House and Justin as the unspecified escort of said daughter. Hermione fulfilled her part of the Potter crest beautifully and Harry didn’t refrain from complimenting her on it. “You look every bit a beautiful daughter of the House of Potter tonight my dearest sister.”

Hermione blushed at his words but slid into an elegant curtsey. “Thank you milord. May I present our classmate Lord Maidstone.”

The two men bowed politely to each other. “Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of escorting your sister here tonight Lord Potter. It is an honor that I shall not take lightly.”

“It pleases me to see my sister with someone so cognizant of the old ways.” Harry replied diplomatically. The political niceties having been observed he clapped Justin on the shoulder. “I apologize for not being home on Saturday when you visited, it’s been a while since we’ve been able to talk.”

“That’s quite alright. I understand that you were in Paris for the weekend. Did you enjoy your visit?”

“I did; it was my first time there.” He replied with a smile. Quickly becoming serious again Harry inquired, “Are you free on Tuesday for tea?”

 Justin paled a bit at Harry’s tone but maintained his composure. “I am. Shall I call upon you then?” Harry nodded and with a slight bow sent them down to be introduced. As they were walking away Hermione turned around and smiled at Harry, lending him the confidence she knew he needed.

Harry stood alone for several minutes in silent contemplation. He still was unsure of what to do during his speech, but as with most things in his life, he decided to wing it. Using these brief moments he pondered his plan, until all thoughts were stripped from his mind at the sight of Daphne descending to him. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls around her, accentuating the coldness of her brilliant blue eyes. Her dress was made from a nude illusion material with a white lace overlay which gave her an intense sex appeal without truly revealing anything. The dress was a mermaid style and the nude fabric became fuller drifting towards gold at the bottom. Harry took her hand and bowed deeply. “You look absolutely enchanting Daph.” He whispered, staring into her eyes as he kissed her hand.

She smiled at him, “I was hoping you would approve of the color choice. I was uncomfortable making the choice without you but I wanted to surprise you.”

“I love it.” He assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Daphne glanced appraisingly at him. He was wearing traditional Acromantula silk robes with the crests of both of his Houses over his left breast. His robes were hanging open over a black, narrow fitting suit he had purchased in Paris; he had a white shirt, with a red tie. “You look very nice as well Harry. I think we shall be the most attractive couple at the ball.”

“As we should be; we’re going to be the main focus of the entire evening you know.”

She smirked slightly, “Well it is a ball in honor of you.” Harry just laughed and the two stood in companionable silence for several moments. “Have you decided what you’re going to do about your speech yet?”

“Not at all. There are just so many factors.”

“I think you should do it Harry. It will show that you don’t hide from the past but that you also won’t let it dictate you.”

Harry considered her words. “You are correct of course. I’m just afraid to anger members of the Wizengamot by appearing to turn my back on the old ways. They distrust me enough as it is with my age and inexperience against me.” Daphne nodded in acknowledgement that his worries were legitimate.  When she was about to respond they were summoned by a Ministry employee to make their entrance. Harry took a moment to steel his nerves before offering his arm to Daphne and leading her down to where they would be introduced and then make their walk into the atrium.

“Announcing Lady Daphne Greengrass, escorted by her intended and our guest of honor, Lord Harry Potter!” The applause was deafening as Harry led Daphne down the grand staircase, the eyes of what felt like the entire wizarding world upon them as they stood there. When they reached the bottom of the staircase they had to pose for the photographers and Harry immediately froze. Luckily Daphne sensed his panic and moved herself into his embrace, smiling reassuringly up at him, causing him to smile back. They smiled at the photographers until Minister Shacklebolt broke through.

“Lord Potter, it is an honor for the Ministry to host your birthday party and the celebration of the end of war tonight here at our Victory Ball. The evening will begin with light cocktails and mingling before we move on to speeches, dinner, and then dancing. You and your intended are invited to sit at the head table while your guests sit at a table of their own.”

“Lady Daphne and I thank you for the honor Minister. We will be delighted to join you after cocktails.” The couple bowed slightly to the Minister and went around the room; speaking to the various people they knew. They spent a bit of time speaking to Daphne’s parents and Harry vowed to be better about getting to know them. Eventually cocktails ended, and they had to make their way up to the head table where they took their seats. Everyone else sat at round tables which each sat eight people.

Kingsley stood and made his way to the center of the head table which had a podium in front of it. “Good evening and welcome to the Victory Ball!” There was thunderous applause as everyone looked towards Harry. He tensed but feeling Daphne’s hand squeeze his under the table reminded him he wasn’t alone and he smiled back. “Tonight we are here to recognize the efforts of Lord Harry James Potter along with the auror corps in defeating the terrorist Lord Voldemort. We are gathered here on this specific day in celebration of Lord Harry Potter’s birthday and in recognition that from now on this day will be known as National Harry Potter day! We will also be awarding Lord Potter the Order of Merlin first class.” The noise from the back of the room where the common people were sitting was deafening, and his fellow nobles applauded at an appropriate level. Harry glared at Hermione, who was smirking knowingly at him. His glare promised a conversation later, but she simply smiled at him. The applause continued, turning into a standing ovation, and Harry blushingly stood in recognition, waving at everyone. “Now I would like to introduce Lord Potter.”

Harry made his way to the podium, the applause continuing around him, and the people only quieted when he was behind the podium. He looked around the room, smiling when he made eye contact with his old friends from Hogwarts. Finally he took a deep breath and began in firm voice, “Thank you Minister for both of the awards you have so kindly bestowed upon me. However it is impossible for me to accept all of this credit. Voldemort was in power long before I was born. During the 1970’s many of the wizards and witches in this room fought against his evil. Without the efforts of the Auror Corp and many simple civilians his evil would have grown to unknown proportions. Although his defeat in 1981 has been attributed to me, it was my parents who truly deserve this credit. It was a long time before I learned of the extent of their love for me, but it was this intense love that caused them to sacrifice their lives so that I could live. When my parents died they were barely older than me, they were both twenty-one.”  Harry took a shuddering breath holding his emotions back. His eyes met Hermione’s once again and he smiled at her. “If you fast forward to my entrance to the wizarding world, I found out so many others had fought and helped in the war. I owe so much to my Hogwarts professors, for allowing me to learn the skills that would prove invaluable later on.” He smiled at the table where McGonagall and Flitwick were smiling back at him and vowed to speak to his professors soon. “Until my fifth year I always thought the students were divided, but everyone managed to surprise me. Some of us were able to unite around a similar cause of ousting a corrupt professor and teaching ourselves what we would need to pass our O.W.L.s. We called our club Dumbledore’s Army, or the DA, and it continued through last year. The DA was invaluable in Hogwarts, they were able to keep younger students safe, and led a rebellion against the Carrows. Duke Longbottom, Lady Ginny Weasley, and Miss Lovegood were the leaders of this rebellion, and faced enormous consequences for their actions. I’m sure everyone will join me in thanking these three for keeping our younger students safe, and for helping to expel this evil from our school.” Harry began clapping, everyone quickly joining in.

Harry subtly waved the three to stand and approach him. Luna stood, looking unfazed by everything that was happening and floated up to the stage. Ginny blushed, both delighted and embarrassed by the attention, but mostly glad that Harry was recognizing her. Neville stood and glared slightly at Harry, the two friends had argued about this often in the preceding days but Neville had thought he had won. The three joined Harry on stage and stood beside him during the applause. “It is my honor to help the Minister in awarding all of you the Order of Merlin, second class.”  Harry laid the large medals around their necks and gestured them back off the podium, subtly grabbing Luna’s hand and holding her on stage with him. “During the war ‘The Quibbler’ was the only news source unaffected by the pressure that Voldemort exerted over the press and in honor of that I would like to present Miss Lovegood with Mr. Lovegood’s Order of Merlin, third class.” There was more applause as Harry laid the medal around her neck and then sent her off stage. “There are very few people left to explicitly acknowledge. I would like to mention those that were brave enough to go against Voldemort by avoiding the pressure of their parents to join him. I would once again like to recognize the Dowager Duchess Black for lying to Voldemort and allowing me to survive. That being said, there are two extremely special people left to thank. Would Mr. Ron Weasley and Lady Hermione Potter please join me on stage?”

Hermione stood, smiling graciously up at Harry. Although she hadn’t been informed of his plans, and she was skeptical that there had been a plan at all, she had expected him to call her up. She squeezed Justin’s hand gently and glided up to the stage to stand beside Harry on his right. Ron awkwardly ambled towards the stage, his face burning red, both surprised that Harry wanted to share his spotlight, and expectant of the award he knew was waiting for him. He was upset that Hermione was on Harry’s right, and begrudgingly took his place on Harry’s left side. “From my first day on the train Mr. Weasley has been by my side. He supported me through thick and thin, always standing by me. He was the logic behind our trio, and without him our plans would have lacked finesse. This is a man I can always depend on, and without him, Voldemort wouldn’t have been defeated. On behalf of the Minister I would like to award my very good friend the Order of Merlin, first class.” Harry placed the medal around Ron’s neck and then stepped back to the podium.

“Although we didn’t immediately become friends, the woman beside me has never abandoned me. She has always been the brains of the operation, and she never once doubted me. She has been loyal, and the most amazing friend a person could ask for. She was tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange,” a large gasp went through the audience, “and she managed to keep my secrets until she could be rescued. Being my friend has put her through more pain than it ever should have, and I can never express my gratitude enough, the closest I can come is by announcing her to all of you as my elder sister, Lady Hermione Potter. I love her dearly, and without this woman, I would certainly be dead, and I wouldn’t have stood any chance against Voldemort. Please join me in honoring and thanking this amazing woman who has endeavored for equality in our society and was indispensable in this war.” Harry began applauding, prompting the rest of the guests to applaud as well. Then, placing one hand on his lower back and one hand on his stomach, bowed at the waist towards his sister, a courtesy from him only necessary for the Queen. This prompted several of the nobles to bow to her as well. Tears began to well in Hermione’s eyes and she turned to her brother, dropping into a curtsey until she hit the floor and bowing her head to him. Harry waited until she stood to embrace her and then sent her back to her table. He embraced Ron as well, and whispered, “We need to talk soon. I’ll owl you,” before sending the redhead back to the Weasley’s table.

Alone at the podium once more Harry made a split second decision. He simply felt that more needed to be said. “I hope that everyone can see that so many people, many more than I could possibly name, aided in the destruction of Voldemort and fought in the war so that we could enjoy our freedom. However, it is important that we continue in this fight. If we allow things to remain as they were we are only opening ourselves up for the same situation to happen again. We must forget the house boundaries that divide us for our entire lives. I am proud to say that I now have friends from every Hogwarts house, and the overwhelming majority of people sitting at my guest’s table are Slytherins. We must remember that everyone fought in the ways they could during this war, and that we can’t know anyone else’s situation regardless of what we think. I hope that we learn from everything and can come out of this a stronger nation. As most of you know my intended is currently a Slytherin, and if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can make it work during marriage then I see no problems for this country.” He chuckled lightly, drawing laughs from the audience. “I would like to thank the Ministry for throwing me such an amazing birthday celebration, as well as celebrating the Victory we all experienced in May. I look forward to a quiet life with Lady Daphne Greengrass, and the peace that lies in front of us.” He bowed towards the audience and turned towards Daphne.

There was a loud bang, smoke filled the room, and loud screams were heard. Harry stumbled and waved a hand in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke. He pulled his wand and quickly cast a shield around himself, just in time to see a yellow light dissolve against it. Deciding that he was better off protecting the large group of guests behind him than worrying about Daphne who was next to the Minister and his security, he spun around casting a high power shield at the table of his guests. He saw several people in black robes, with their faces hooded. Most of them were fighting with the people around them and the ball guests were dropping quickly. Harry saw three of them standing in the middle of the room, obviously trying to get towards his friends. Chaining spells together he threw himself from the stage and jumped onto the nearest table, allowing himself a better sight line even though it placed him into danger. Harry quickly made his way to Hermione’s side, who was fighting with one of the leaders in the center, trying to force guests behind her as she sent offensive spells between her shields. Neville was also battling in the center of the room, covering his grandmother and Harry’s aunts although he was more engaged in firing offensive spells.

The person in the middle opened their arms to Harry in invitation to begin fighting. Harry cast several low impact spells to try to figure out the fighting style of his opponent. The other wizard didn’t move at all, choosing to shield and conjure instead of dodging. Harry quickly banished the dishes from the table next to him towards his opponent, catching the man off guard and allowing him to send several cutting hexes in chain. Large gashes appeared on the man’s arm, causing him to growl and begin firing unforgivables at Harry. He summoned a large granite wall in front of him as a shield and dodged several other spells. Harry began moving quickly, firing spells as he danced away from the other man’s attempts to hit him. He got several more cutting curses through his opponent’s shields, and began firing chains of debilitating spells at his enemy. However his opponent wasn’t going away without a fight and Harry saw a sickeningly familiar spell fly towards him. He managed to dodge the spell but a scream from behind him told him someone else hadn’t been so lucky. Enraged that someone else had died for him Harry shot sectumsempra at his opponent, and the groan of pain told him he’d been at least partially successful. He shot another spell to stun and bind the man. However the person dueling with Neville saw their leader taken out and quickly grabbed Harry’s downed opponent, portkeying from the room. Pops from all over signified the mass exodus. Harry knelt and took several deep breaths before turning to survey the damage. 

The walls around the ballroom were severely scorched from the spell fire. The room was mostly empty but there were many guests lying on the floor, in what state Harry knew not. He looked for Hermione and ran to her, gathering his sister in his arms. She was bleeding from her arm, but looked well enough. “Are you injured?” He demanded, fear creeping into his tone.

“I’m fine Harry. I took a cutting hex to the arm but was able to injure my opponent before they portkeyed out. Are you alright?”

“Mostly disoriented,” he explained. “Do you know who all fell?”

“No,” she shook her head sadly. “We need to check on our friends.

Harry agreed and hand-in-hand they walked to the guest table. Neville was sitting with his grandmother being fussed over, but he rolled his eyes at Harry letting him know he was fine. Harry smiled back, glad to see his best mate uninjured. Hermione spotted Justin on the floor beside the table and ran to his side, Harry not far behind her. She gathered his head into her lap as he lay coughing profusely, blood pouring from his chest. “Can you breathe?” she questioned, panic evident in her voice.

“Yes…” He managed shakily. “I need St. Mungo’s though.”

“I figured when I saw the large stake buried in your chest,” Harry quipped gently. He quickly called the closest auror to him and sent the man to order the healers be brought in by house elf immediately. Harry patted Hermione on the hand, leaving her to comfort Justin and keep him calm. She smiled wearily at him, but nodded her consent at his leaving her momentarily. Harry quickly stood and scanned the room; he spotted Astoria hugging Draco’s limp body, crying hysterically. He quickly approached her, asking about their injuries.

“Draco was hit with the cruciatus and he needs medical attention.” Astoria cried. “The stupid git shoved me under the table, and immobilized me so I couldn’t help him. He screamed so painfully until he passed out.” She began sobbing again, shaking from the violence of her tears. “His mother jumped in to stop the attack and oh Harry…it was awful. I think it was Lucius that attacked Draco.”

“That’s impossible! He’s locked away in Azkaban.”

“Harry, he took Narcissa!”

Harry stood abruptly, anger coursing through his veins. “Winky,” he called. The small house elf appeared in front of him with a small pop. “Please take Draco and Astoria to Potter Manor and call my personal healer directly. I don’t want my family in more danger tonight. Then come straight back to me.”

“Yes Master Harry.” The elf responded. With a crack the three people in front of him were gone. Harry sat in the closest chair to wait for the return of his elf. If Lucius had truly captured Narcissa she was in a dire situation. Lucius had been extremely mad when Harry had arrived at Malfoy Manor demanding their divorce and that Narcissa leave with him immediately. He’d had no option but to give in to Duke Black but Harry had wondered if he would try for revenge. He’d been so stupid to believe they were safe with Lucius in Azkaban. Obviously Voldemort still had supporters unwilling to stray from their path. Concern for the rest of his adoptive family speared inside him and he stood impatiently glancing around the room. Winky appeared in front of him once again. “Master’s friend is secured within the green room next to Mistress Cissy’s. Healer Davis is already with him. Does Master need anyone else taken back to the Manor?”

“Can you help me find Aunt Andy and Daphne please Mipsy? You may be able to sense them while I cannot.”

The elf nodded, closing her eyes and allowing her magic to course through her. When she reopened them she was crying slightly. “Master Harry I cannot feel Mistress Tonks.”

 

 


End file.
